Neko Love
by wateryroseapple
Summary: Mikan was rejected by ALL bec. of an unknown reason. She transfered to a new school and there, she found a new love w/ someone who is more powerful than Natsume. But what will happen if Natsume transfers too? Continuation of 3 Years Apart by huyutfsakura.
1. Chapter 1: Sayonara!

**This is just a REVISED EDITION of 3 Years Apart of huyutfsakura. Currently, I think 3 Years Apart is on hiatus, so I talked with her and I asked for a permission to make my own edition of her story. Fortunately, she allowed me since she was busy with her other AmuTo stories of Shugo Chara. So here is the REVISED EDITION of 3 Years Apart! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice like everyone does except Higuchi Tachibana.  
**

* * *

**Neko Love**

_by: .loveladybrown._

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura was rejected by ALL of her classmates including Natsume because of an unknown reason. She decided to transfer to another school and there, she found out a new love with someone who is more powerful that Natsume. But will she still live a happy life with the boy she met if Natsume and the others transfer to that school too?

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Sayonara!**

"Ohayou!" the cheerful girl went inside the classroom.

All heads turned to the hazel-eyed girl near the door. Her name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura. She has the nullification and the S.E.C. alice or the Steal, Erase and Copy alices that are both rare and unique. When she first came to the prestigous Alice Academy- a school for students with special powers like her, she started at the very bottom. But now, she has been praised by many- girls AND boys.

She is known for her bubbly, cheerful, and smiling personality and for being an optimist. Her popularity rised more when it was declared that Natsume and her were dating. She's now respected by others unlike before when she was still a no-star. But now she is a special star because of her newly found alices, the S.E.C. But there are still girls who wants Natsume away from her and closer to them. Namely, Luna- the president of Natsume fansclub.

Her classmates looked at her in disgust. "Ugh." was all their replies. Mikan's best friends Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu didn't even try to greet her. Mikan noticed this and she felt something is wrong.

"Am I a ghost or something?" Mikan showed a confused face.

There was a long silence until Sumire, the vice-president of Natsume fansclub (Ruka doesn't have one anymore because the girls are scared of Hotaru) talked back, "Yes, you are an ugly, freaky, flirt and a traitor ghost!"

"How dare you betray Natsume-sama!" this time, the president of the fansclub who is Luna shouted and after that she grinned.

"What? I never betrayed him or tried to betray him!" Mikan defended herself.

_BAKA_

_BAKA_

_BAKA_

"Ouch! Hotaru... Why did you do that? Is it because of my loudness again?" she sobbed because she was hit again by the baka-gun of Hotaru. Her friend did not reply and she went back to her invention. This left the confused Mikan more confused. Why? Because even her best friend won't talk with her!

Mikan wondered about this. _"Why are they acting strangely?"_ she thought.

"Just get OUT of here!" the girls shouted at her.

Mikan's tears fell down. _"I had been in Alice Academy for almost 3 years and with Natsume for almost a year, but why just now that the people around is mad at me? They even wanted me to get out of their classroom. If they hate me for getting Natsume away from them, they must have ignored me for the past months I've been with Natsume_." These thoughts troubled Mikan a lot.

She needed someone to comfort her. Someone she knew who makes her feel okay. Someone like Natsume- his boyfriend. She searched for him in the classroom but he's not there. Mikan thought for a while as she sobbed. She went out of the room, quickened her walk because she knew where Natsume might be- in their tree, the Sakura tree.

After minutes of walking, she finally reached _their_ tree. Natsume's there, his bangs covering his handsome features. He seemed angry yet sad at the same time.

Before Mikan went near him, she wiped her tears so that Natsume will not worry. She asked with a smile painted on her face, "May I seat beside you? I want someone to comfort me and I know it'll be you. I don't know why they were mad at me a while ago."

"Hn." was what he said.

Mikan wondered why Natsume did'nt tell any encouraging words to her and the only thing he said is 'hn'.

Mikan asked, "Natsume-kun, a-are you mad at me?"

"Baka. Why did I love someone like you."

Mikan's eyes widened. "What made you say that?"

"Hn. We're over." He finally said.

Her eyes widened for the second time. Her auburn hair swayed with the wind, her tears fell down again on her rosy cheeks. "You did not even answer my question yet..." Mikan sobbed.

Instead of replying, Natsume left the poor Mikan behind. When this happened, she felt that she was rejected by ALL of classmates, friends and even her loved one. A thought finally came into her mind and the thought is about leaving Alice Academy. She stood up, waved goodbye to the tree, went to Narumi-sensei's office and told him that she's leaving. Narumi-sensei told the principal and luckily or unluckily, her request was granted. The teacher told Mikan about this and she immediately packed up her things. Narumi asked her if she wanted to tell her departure to her classmates but she said no because she knew what would be their replies after what happen a while ago.

After packing her things, another sensei delivered her to the main gates where a limo was waiting for her. She thanked the sensei and the others and bade goodbye as she hopped in the car. Tears fell down from her eyes again.

_Flashback:_

"_Sensei, if I'll go out of this school, where am I going to study or to stay?" Mikan asked._

"_The principal found a school for you Mikan-chan. It is like Alice Academy where students who have different alices study. The principal chose that school for you because he knew that you can master more of your alices there." Narumi-sensei replied._

"_I see.."_

_End of flashback_

It's really hurtful and painful to move away to a place where all your friends aren't there. _"Tokyo Demons Alice is the new place."_ She thought. This time, more tears fell down on her cheeks. "Sayonara, tomodachi. I'll miss you all even you were mad at me." She looked outside the window and forced a little smile.

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Yay! So... how was it? **

**Umm... If you wondered why Natsume, Hotaru and the others acted strangely towards her, you'll know about it on the next chapters to come! The reason why is different to the original story. XD So I think you can't guess!?**

**Poor Mikan. While writing chapter 1, I was telling to myself, "You made Mikan so sad. And she had to leave Alice Academy, leave her friends and Natsume. huhuhuhu..." Honestly, when I read 3 Years Apart chapter 1, I felt really bad for Mikan, my heart ached like I was Mikan in the story.  
**

**Anyways, please review! I accept good and bad comments!**

**I promise you to be updated with this story! It may take me almost 2 weeks or a week or 3 days to update my stories. It depends on the activities in school. So far, I'm not that busy so this might be updated tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning, New Friends!

**2nd chapter is here!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Beginning and New Friends!  
**

After 9 hours of traveling, (9 in the morning until 5 in the afternoon) they finally reached the new school.

"Whoah! This is huge!" Mikan exclaimed as she went out of the car.

"So, this will be your new school, Tokyo Demons Alice." A sensei went near her.

"Sugoi! Nee, May I know who are you?"

"I am your homeroom teacher here. I am Touchiro-sensei; you can call me sensei for short." He introduced himself.

"Ok, so sensei, when will I begin to attend class?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. And by the way, there will be some people who will attend to your needs, so don't worry about it."

"I see."

Two maids went near Mikan and got her luggage and bags. Mikan was surprised and asked politely, "Where are you going to bring my things?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. From now on they are your maids. They are the one I was referring a while ago that will attend to your needs. Meet Mayumi and Takara, your new helpers and guides." Touchiro-sensei said.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san." Mayumi and Takara greeted in unison.

"H-hai. Nice to meet you too. You d-don't need to call me Sakura-san, I prefer Mikan." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mikan-chan." They bowed.

Mikan blushed, "_This is too awesome! A school with maids!"_

"So are we now ready to go to your room?" sensei asked.

"Hai!!" Mikan exclaimed while raising her right hand. Mayumi and Takara's sweat dropped.

Touchiro-sensei excused himself first for he was needed by someone who wants to be tutored. He let Mayumi and Takara guide Mikan to her room.

Mikan's room is located on the 3rd floor of the dormitory. The climbed the stairs until they reached the 3rd floor. Mikan offered some help in bringing her things but they didn't want to.

They reached the room 348 where Mikan stays. "This is one of the special star suites in the dormitory. Your name is there on the door saying that they already prepared this for you. We have more special star suites on this floor and on the 4th floor." Mayumi spoke.

"We think, that one of your classmate who is a special star is in this floor too." She continued.

"Apparently, Mayumi and I can only stay in your room from 5 A.M. up to 6:30 P.M. We have our own dorms in the other building where we stay at night. You don't need to worry about ironing your uniform and cooking your meals. Throughout the day, we're going to do that. So, please make your stay comfortable." Takara said as she opened the doors.

Mikan's eyes widened when she saw what's inside the room. It contained a king- sized bed, a mini-kitchen, a large sofa with LCD television, big red curtains, a dining room, a large bathroom, and a study corner. "_This is a house already!"_ she thought.

The two maids placed her luggage and bags inside. With Mikan's permission, they opened the luggage and bags and arranged the contents perfectly in the closet.

They asked her if she needed something but Mikan said none. So, they excused themselves because it's already 6:30. They bade goodbye to Mikan and said that they'll be early tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Mikan-chan, here is your uniform." Takara gave the newly made uniform to Mikan.

"Arigatou" Mikan thanked with a smile.

She wore her uniform and styled her hair. She styled it the usual way she does. She waved her hand to Mayumi and Takara. Outside, she was met by Touchiro-sensei.

"So, are you ready for your first day here?" he asked.

"Yes. I am."

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Class, settle down now. We have a new student." Touchiro-sensei announced. The whole class settled down on their seats ready to know more about the new student. "Please come in now."

A beautiful brunette stepped inside the classroom.

"Ohayou minna-san. I am Mikan, Mikan Sakura. I am a special star and my alices are nullification and S.E.C. Nice to meet you!"

"Sugoi! Cool Alices!" the class exclaimed.

"Any questions to our dear new classmate?" the teacher asked his students.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" a boy asked.

"I don't have one." Mikan said forcing a smile.

"So I see, no more questions?"

"None so far!"

"Nee, Sensei, where am I going to seat?" Mikan asked.

"Over there" the teacher pointed a chair near the window.

"Arigato gozaimasu!." Mikan thanked once again as she went near the seat. She placed her bags down and tried to adjust her seating position.

"Hi!" Mikan greeted to the boy seated beside her.

He didn't reply. Mikan thought, _"He's cold, no colder than Natsume!"_

Mikan didn't mind to question him. "What's your name?"

"....."

"May I know what's YOUR name?" she repeated emphasizing the word 'YOUR"

"Kyoshiro" he replied while reading his manga.

"Good, you replied, well I'm Mikan Sakura. I already introduced myself a while ago." she said with a smile.

"I did not listen."

"What?" _"Now that sounds really cold!"_

Mikan regained her confidence. "Nevermind, what's your alice?"

"Alices"

"You have two?! Tell me, what are those!"

"It's none of your business." he replied.

"_That sounds colder!"_ Mikan thought once again.

Mikan, being a jolly person asked him, "Let me guess! Pheromones, flying, inventing, ice, fire thunder, cooking, death, ghosts, water, air?" Mikan almost guessed everything.

"Fire and Water" he finally replied.

"Honto no?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Well then it's AW-E-SOME!" (me: pronunciation is AW-WAY-SOME! I got it from my classmate XD) Mikan exclaimed, "It's nice to be your seatmate, Kyoshiro-kun!"

Instead of replying, Kyoshiro faced sideward, opposite of Mikan's direction and blushed! Almost everyone saw Kyoshiro blushed for the 1st time , except for Mikan.

* * *

"Recess time, minna-san!" Touchiro-sensei announced.

"Finally!" some students leaped with joy

"Matte! I have one question!" Mikan asked Kyoshiro. "Where is the cafeteria here?"

"Ask the others." he replied plainly as he went outside of the classroom.

Mikan pouted, "Oh well, he has a lot of characteristics like Natsume. Good thing he is not a panty-peeper." she said softly.

"Who panty-peeper eh?" a voice asked.

Mikan looked back and trembled.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san!" the cute girl greeted. She has a blond hair, sparkling eyes, rosy cheeks and shiny lips.

"Ohayou.. um.. What's your name?"

"The name is Aika! I am the cutest here and I want to be your first friend here." Aika introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you.. Um.. Did you hear the everything I said a while ago?"

"Iie. I only heard the last 2 words which is pa-"

"Shh.. People might get curious about the topic. It's better not to talk about it anymore."

"Ok! Ah.. What school are you from again?"

"Alice Academy. It's like Tokyo Demons Alice." Mikan added. " By the way, what's your alice?

"My alice is male pheromone." she replied

"Cool! So does that mean boys in our class lay their eyes on you?"

"No. I can control my alice. Luckily. If I can't control my alice, then boys everywhere where will surely follow me and give me those stupid chocolates and roses."

"I see."

"Nee, Sakura-san, may I call you Mikan-chan or Mii-chi?"

"Sure! Then, can I call you Aika-chan?"

"Hai! So, may I tour you around the school? 30 minutes left."

"My pleasure!" Mikan replied with a smile.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**=D So chapter 2 ends up to here first!**

**So I was really inspired to write more because of what happen yesterday in school.**

**We had so much fun. It was actually Intramurals and we joined horror booth twice, jail booth and more. I was caught 3 times through out the day by the jailers! But it was so much fun!**

**Actually, when I made my own revised edition, Aika's name is supposedly Cupcake. XD I don't know why I came up with that name. Maybe I was hungry that time. And so, I changed it into Aika because of my classmate who tricked me!. She let someone talk to me on the phone and she told me that the one on the other line is her cousin, Aika. I was suprised that it was only a recorded one. XD I was wondering why she is not replying to my questions but she always changes topic because it's only recorded and it's not true! I really look like a fool to my classmates who knew the trick because I was talking to no one but a recorded voice!  
**

**Review!**

**Thanks to the people who reveiwed for Chapter 1!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of the Adventure!

**Chapter three is here! PHEW! I made 3 chapters in just 2 days! Yay! **

**Thanks for the people who reviewed in the last 2 chapters! You made me inspired more. XD**

**Disclaimer: You know it...  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Start of the Adventure!

_Thursday morning, 1st day of Mikan's tour around the school._

Thirty minutes break was like an hour for Aika and Mikan. They went to different places inside the school premises. But their first destination was the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was indeed very huge! Believe it or not, Mikan's eyes were as wide as frying pans! The food they served looked oh so delicious and nutritious! The tables were very clean! There were students happily eating everywhere. Mikan who was looking at the scrumptious food began to mumble, "I want one of those..."

"Mikan-chan, c'mon. Don't just stand there. Let's buy some! And don't worry.. it's my treat!" Aika offered.

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm so sure!" she said as she dragged Mikan to the line.

"So, what would you want to buy?" she asked.

"Umm.." actually, Mikan wanted to buy everything! "Chippy, no, that's junkfood. Umm... I thi-" she was not able to finish.

"Two chocolate cake slices please." Aika told the lady infront of her. "That would be 40 rabbits, Ma'am." the lady replied. (I forgot to tell you that Tokyo Demons Alice use rabbits like Alice Academy.)

Aika handed the rabbits and the lady thanked her.

"You don't need to do that.. I can pay for myself." Mikan reminded her.

"Nah, it's not a problem for me. I usually do that to my friends! So don't worry and let's look for a place to sit down." she replied.

* * *

"Damn.. that was so delicious!" Mikan exclaimed.

Aika giggled, "You want more?"

"No! I was just complimenting about the food. And I want to tour around this place more!" Mikan hesitated.

"Ok, so how about the library? Is that the place you want to visit?"

"That would be fine!"

* * *

And so, they reached the library. The books were very organized and the shelves were very sparkling! The library's so quiet. Mikan and Cupcake had a tour around the library. Until, Mikan's eyes landed on someone she just knew- Kyoshiro.

"What? I can't believe what I'm seeing! Kyoshiro reads?" Mikan asked.

"Shocked, aren't you?"

"I think so.." she nodded.

"And if you did not know yet, Kyoshiro is aiming for honors too but not obviously. He is obsessed in reading books especially shounen manga."

"Oh, I see... "

"And Mikan," Aika added, " I think we only have 10 minutes left and classes will start soon." she said as she looked at her butterfly designed watch.

"But wait. I will tell Kyoshiro that he needs to go now too."

"Oh.. I smell something fishy."

"This is a library, how can it smell fishy, huh?"

"Don't take it literally. You know what I mean.."

"You're being malicious-minded there, Aika-chan"

"Fine, fine. Go tell him now." Aika giggled.

Mikan went near him and reminded the bookworm, "Kyoshiro, it's time now. You don't want to be late right?" she spoke softly because she's inside the library.

"Tch. I'll go a few minutes after."

"Ok.." she added, "fine."

* * *

"Good morning my dear students! We will now start our class. Please settle down now." Tateuchi-sensei, their science teacher greeted her students.

The class started with a prayer.

After the prayer, they all sat down on their seats. The teacher announced something.

"There will be a big announcement!"

"What? A project again?" the students mumbled.

"You got it right!" the teacher replied joyfully.

"NOOOOOOO.."

Mikan looked at her classmates. _"What's wrong with projects anyway..?"_

"Can you let me continue class?"

"Hai-hai.."

"Good. So the project will be in partners."

"Yay!" the students rejoiced not letting their teacher finish. _"What kind of class is this."_ Mikan thought.

"BUT, you're not free to choose your partners."

"WHAAAAATT?" they all complained.

"The person beside you is your partner. No complaining! The project is about expirementing anything and write or report something about it. Deadline, next week. Get it class?" Tateuchi-sensei announced.

"Yes!"

Mikan pouted, _"Why should I be partners with this guy. But what can I do anyway?"_

"Kyoshiro, we're partners." Mikan said plainly.

"Tch. I don't care. Do the project yourself."

"And why? You should help too! We only have 7 days to do the project! We should make a reservation before the schedules will be full."

"Hn."

* * *

_After classes_

"Mikan-chan! I'll go with you to your dorm! We're neighbors, by the way! My room is 346 and yours is 348 right?" Aika requested.

"Aika-chan, I'm sorry. I'll still go to the science laboratory to make a reservation. How about I'll just got with you the next day."

"Oh yes. I forgot about it. Can I go with you to make a reservation this Saturday too?" she asked.

"Sure."

Since then, Mikan and Aika were best friends. They call each other Mikan-chan and Aika-chan like what they agreed on the first day. To Mikan, Aika is really different from Hotaru. If you didn't know, Hotaru was Mikan's best friend in Alice Academy. If you compare them, Aika has a bubbly attitude like her and she is friendly and does not get mad easily unlike Hotaru who is cold and uses her invention, the baka gun to hit Mikan's idiotic head.

* * *

_In the science lab_

"Michiyo-san, we're here to make a reservation." Aika said.

"Oh my, oh my. Who is that new girl beside you?" Michiyo-san, the in-charge of the laboratory asked.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I am new here and Aika here is my friend." Mikan introduced herself with a smile.

"Ok, so what's with the reservation?"

"Two schedules this Saturday. We need to use the lab for our project. And it's by partners." Aika told Michiyo-san.

"I see. So what time would you like to be reserved for you?"

"1 p.m. for me." Aika told the in-charge, "How about you Mikan-chan?"

"2 p.m would be fine." she replied.

"So, those time are reserved already. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you!"

When Mikan and Aika went outside the laboratory, Mikan saw a familiar figure in white mask jumping on the trees outside the window. _"Kyoshiro?" _Mikan thought to her self.

**End of Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if it is a boring chapter, I hope I can make the next chapter better! **

**Still no-sign of the reasons why they were cold to Mikan? You'll find about it soon.. =D  
**

**And the last part is something mysterious, right? Well, I think some of you knows the reason already. **

**Thanks for the people who reviewed namely:**

**JustinneXD, DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-, Suzuka Harukaze, chrisca123456789, Xxdarkness-angelxX, Arisuu95, Miyaxbaybeexx, and ..brown. (she's my classmate and she's my onee-chan in the classroom because she is Miki in the family and I'm su in the family in class. We almost have the same username. XD)**

**please REVIEW! **

**Click the rectangular shaped box with words written inside [Review Story/Chapter] in green letters! XD =P XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Exciting Project!

**Ta-da!**

**It's finally here! Sorry. I was not able to update yesterday because I need to attend some events. XD Thanks for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I can't own it! XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Exciting Project!**

"Kyoshiro! Wait!" Mikan commanded as she went near the boy.

"What do you want, huh?" Kyoshiro asked in an irritated voice.

"Umm... Just to inform you, tomorrow, 2 p.m. will be the time to make our experiment. So I want you to bring these things." she said as she gave a piece of paper containing a list.

"Expect me not to bring these things and expect me not to come, idiot. I told you, do the project yourself." he replied sarcastically.

Mikan cocked an eyebrow. "Duh. But it is fine. The points will be ALL mine! And even a single point will never be yours! bwahahaha.."

"I don't care." he said while moving his face near Mikan's.

Mikan shouted in front of his face. "Well, let us see if you do not REALLY care!" she warned. "You're aiming for honors, right? So, if you would not help me tomorrow," she played with her hair, "I'LL TELL TATEUCHI-SENSEI YOU DIDN'T HELP! Soon... You will be a 3 star, then a 2 star, next a 1 star until you'll rot in the attic because you're a no star and that is due to your lack of responsibility and cooperativeness! But that won't happen if you just cooperate in the project."

Kyoshiro rolled his eyes. "How about this idea?"

"What idea? Huh?"

"B.U.R.N your hair!"

Mikan remained calm. "Burn my hair then, you're free to do that. But be careful... tomorrow if you wake up, your alice.. I mean your alices will be all gone. And there are a lot of wigs everywhere. I just need to buy a wig, and put it on my bald head in case, you're going to burn it."

Poor Kyoshiro. He just smirked. They just had a dog-cat fight. And the winner is.... MIKAN!

"Are you going to help me or not?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"Tch." Kyoshiro said as he walked away.

"Kyoshiro! I still have another thing to ask you." Mikan tried to catch the boy.

"_When will this girl stop?"  
_

"What? I told you I'm going!" he shouted back until he noticed that his hands were held by Mikan tightly. He looked at his hand, telling Mikan he wants to get rid of her hand. The heat rose due to Kyoshiro's alice.

"What?" he asked.

Mikan released his hand and asked slowly. "W-where were you yesterday a-after classes?"

Kyoshiro's eyes widened a bit. "It's none of your business. Are you stalking me?" he asked in a cold manner.

"The hell, NO!"

"Ok. Any thing more to ask?"

"None."

Kyoshiro faced back and started to walk. Mikan noticed a bruise on his left arm. Mikan began to suspect something.

* * *

_In Alice Academy_

"I wonder where is Mikan-chan. Why is she absent?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. I didn't see her last Thursday too. I wonder what happen to her." Koko said.

"How about visiting her in her room?" Nonoko suggested.

"That's a good idea." Yuu said.

"I guess, we shouldn't. She's tired, my dear students." Narumi-sensei suddenly said. "Go back to your dorms now and do your assignments, k?"

"Hai, sensei."

* * *

_Saturday, 1:50 P.M._

*chirp *chirp *chirp

"Gosh. He's not yet here." Mikan complained.

"Konnichiwa, Mikan-chan!" Aika greeted as she went out of the laboratory with her partner.

"Konnichiwa Aika-chan, Manami-chan." Mikan greeted back.

"Where's your partner? It's your turn now."

"Ugh. He's an irresponsible one. He should be here 15 minutes before our schedule." Mikan sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, Sakura-san." Manami comforted her. "He'll arrive soon." Aika cheered.

"Thanks. But I doubt if he'll come."

"Mikan-chan, we need to go now, Ja!" they bade goodbye in unison.

_2:05 P.M._

"Where the heck is he?" she shouted. "Ugh!!!!"

"You sound like a duck quacking there." a voice said.

Mikan raised her chin up and saw Kyoshiro. Mikan's eyes were red. "You are late!"

"Better late than never, duh. Here." Kyoshiro said as he gave the materials to the girl.

"Thanks."

"But I won't help."

"What?"

"I said, I won't help. Are you deaf, or just playing deaf?"

"But you agreed!!!! FINE! Don't help.. Just.."

"Just what?"

"Just don't leave me alone here."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Stop the talkin' there so this'll be done."

Mikan and Kyoshiro went inside the laboratory to start their project. Kyoshiro didn't help while Mikan struggled to make the experiment.

_2:45 P.M._

"Yeah! I can't believe I finished this in less than an hour! I love myself!" Mikan shouted inside the lab.

"Then, what's your plan if you love yourself? Join beauty contests?"

She smirked.

"Nevermind, finally you're done."

"And because I'm done.. I'll treat you shake!" she said happily.

"Guess that's fine. You made me wait here with my saliva dry."

"Then why didn't you taste the chemicals, idiot?"

"You're the idiot. Try it first, I'll follow."

"Joke! Come on! Let's go to the shake stall!" Mikan grabbed his hand while walking outside the lab. Guess what? Kyoshiro blushed.

* * *

"Two shakes please. Chocolate flavor." Mikan asked the lady.

"That's 30 rabbits."

The lady made the delicious-looking shake, she placed some marshmallows as toppings of the beverage. When she's done, she gave it to the girl.

"Kyoshiro-kun. Have some."

"I hate this flavor."

"You don't have choice! Drink it now, or else I'll go back to the laboratory, get some chemicals and let you drink them! Now choose!"

"Duh. You are really an idiot."

Mikan formed a smile and that made our dear Kyoshiro blushed. His heart beat was louder than ever. :D

* * *

_After a week in Alice Academy._

"Mikan? Where is she? Can't we visit her in her room?" the worried Anna almost shouted early in the morning inside the classroom.

"Narumi-sensei told us, she's still resting." Nonoko reminded her.

"But she's been absent for 1 week!"

Narumi-sensei suddenly entered the classroom. They started their homeroom.

"Class, you must have been wondering why Mikan is absent for a week now."

"Hai sensei."

"The truth is, she transferred in an another school."

"What?" their eyes widened. Even Natsume's eyes too. He was worried what happen to Mikan all the time, but he hid it in the past days.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Dun... Dun... Dun...**

**So here ends chapter 4.**

**A lot wants t ****o know, why they rejected Mikan-chan, so I included something in this chapter. But hopefully, in the next chapter, you'll know the reason why. ****Stay tune for Chapter 5, Minna-san!**

**The last part is a cliff-hanger or what do you call that. You might wonder why they became smooth and worried over Mikan all of a sudden. You'll know more about it in the next chapter. :D  
**

**Thanks for the reviews! -**

**-BOW-**

**and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**and I edited this chapter already! :D i noticed I made a lot of mistakes especially in grammar.**

**I scanned over it again, and I edited it after. XD Thanks Minna-san!**

**P.S.**

**I will soon update! Don't use the baka gun!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets UNLOCKED

**Chapter 5 is here! I really don't know how to describe this chapter.. DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. But I really wanted to!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Secrets UNLOCKED**

"What?" the students in Alice Academy exclaimed. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Mikan transferred!

Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and the others were also shocked, their mouths forming an 'o'.

Hotaru remained calm but deep inside she couldn't imagine her best friend transferred without telling her first. It's not like Mikan's attitude at all. Ruka's eyes widened a bit. Natsume also remained calm as usual but in his mind, thoughts where popping out.

* * *

Mikan became one of the close friends of Kyoshiro since the time Mikan treated him shake. When Mikan needed help, Kyoshiro is her ultimate guide. And when Kyoshiro wanted something to buy, he goes to Mikan.

One day, Mikan sought Kyoshiro because she needed help in some academic subjects. She coudn't find Kyoshiro in his room. She was worried for a while and suddenly she thought that he might be somewhere, loitering.

"Geez... It's getting late. Why isn't he in his room?" Mikan mumbled the third time.

Mikan decided to go back to her room since it's getting late. Mayumi and Takara weren't there anymore since it's 7 P.M. The food was cooked and served in the table already and so, she ate her dinner. Somehow, the thought that Kyoshiro is in danger won't go out of Mikan's brain. A while ago, she went to his room to check three times, but he's still not there.

_11 P.M._

Mikan was about to sleep when she heard soft and weak knocks in the door. She stood up and proceeded to the large door. Mikan gasped at the image right in front of her. She almost fainted.

* * *

_Earlier in Alice Academy  
_

Natsume and Ruka strolled around the academy when they happen to pass by a room. They could hear familiar voices inside. It seemed that two girls were talking about something that easily caught the kuro neko and bunny boy's attention. They stopped at their tracks, leaned on the door and listened to the girls conversation secretly.

"I can't believe your plan worked!" a voice was heard.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks to the spell _that_ person gave me." was the reply.

"But, how did you know each other? And in just one day, you convinced her to tell you the spell? Girl, you're great!"

"Yeah. I'm great! Mikan transferred and now Natsume is all mine!"

When Mikan's name was mentioned, Natsume's eyes widened. The topic has something to do with Mikan. Before the other girl could say something, he and Ruka threw the doors open and stared at the gossipers with scary eyes.

"I don't think that I'm all yours." Natsume spoke in a cold tone.

* * *

_Back to Mikan's room_

Mikan gasped as she saw a weak and bloody Kyoshiro . Blood dropped everywhere, bruises were found in his body.

"Kyoshiro?" Mikan exclaimed.

* * *

_[Earlier]Alice Academy_ this time..

The girls froze. _"Have they heard what we just all said?_" those thoughts troubled the girls a lot especially the one whose back is facing Natsume. That girl faced at the boys nervously. _"Shit. It's Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama."_

"Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama... You've stayed there for long?" was the other girl's question.

"Yes. And idiots, are the things you just said, true? Answer me." Natsume asked while forming a ball of fire in his hand.

The girls- Sumire and Luna shivered.

"Tell the truth." Ruka reminded them.

_From afar, the four could hear footsteps._

"H-hai.." Luna and Sumire answered nervously.

"Hn. Do that again, and I will really kill you." Natsume warned as he formed another ball in his hand.

_The footsteps are getting louder.._

"Natsume! Don't throw that fire ball. We're sorry!" the girls shouted in unison.

_Footsteps.. louder...louder.. until.... the footsteps stopped.  
_

"Natsume!" Koko, the one who made the footsteps called him. He was shocked to see the view- Natsume bullying those girls again.

Koko gasped. "N-natsume.."

"What?" he asked in an irratated tone.

"Someone's looking for you outside."

"Who is it?" Ruka asked.

"_He _won't tell."

"Hn." Natsume smirked and faced the girls. "Lucky you. I'll still give you chance. Say sorry this Monday to the class or else you'll be ashes soon. Tell everything, including the name of _that girl_ who taught you the spell."

Natsume moved out with Ruka and Koko. Natsume went out to that building first and met the person, Persona. (me: I smell another mission...)

* * *

_Moving on.. (Mikan's room)_

"Kyoshiro!"

"Mikan.."

"W-what happen to you?" Mikan asked as she helped him sit down on her couch. But before that, she wiped the blood near the door.

"Where were you from and why are you all bloody! I looked for your whereabouts since this afternoon, but you're gone!"

"M-mi-mi-sio-sion." Kyoshiro said it, hardly to be understood.

"M-mis-sion?" Mikan asked.

"You should know the truth about my real personality." he said weakly.

"True personality? Wait... What's going on here!" Mikan kept on moving her head.

"I.. am...the ..." Kyoshiro had a hard time breathing.

"Kyoshiro, it's okay if you won't tell it now. You're tired."

"No, you should know. So that most of your questions on my whereabouts will be answered."

Mikan was scared.

"I came from a mission." he continued "and I am the shiro neko of this school."

Mikan's eyes widened.

"The Kuro Neko of your old school is my..my enemy in all missions."

Mikan's eyes almost popped out. She remained speechless.

"I was about to arrest him, yet he got away. I didn't know that they prepared traps for me. I got hurt by the traps and decided to go back here to rest my weak body. Mikan.. do you know who is the black cat?"

It took Mikan a long time to answer.

She finally said. "No." She lied even though the answer is 'Yes.'

He continued. "Good thing I am the shiro neko and I appear to be good luck. I know, someday I can finally catch that unlucky cat. But Mikan, even I failed, somehow I found something for you."

Kyoshiro handed Mikan a cat-shaped necklace. Mikan received it and tears of joy flowed down from her eyes.

"What is this for, Kyoshiro? You don't need to give me this."

"Sakura-san, I still have another thing to tell you"

"W-what?" Mikan trembled and her heart thumped louder.

Kyoshiro didn't mind his state of condition. He stared at her and smiled.

"I.."

**End of Chapter 5

* * *

**

**Wee!!!!**

**"I.."**

**"I..? What Kyoshiro! Tell it now! " .loveladybrown. asked**

**"I..*cough *cough"**

**"Ugh.. Stupid cough! Tell it now!"  
**

**"I...I need CATNIP!" he shouted with sparkling eyes.**

**.loveladybrown. eyes widened.**

**So.. that was just a joke. Thanks for reading chapter 5! I guess this is the longest chapter I ever made. **

**I love the next chapter! You better watch out for the next chapter, you better don't get the baka-gun and fire it on me. You don't know.. I also have a weapon here! bwahahahaha..  
**

**I will never be tired of thanking you guys for your reviews!**

**and REVIEW! and REVIEW!**

**I LOVE you all! the reviewers, the readers, the characters in the story and the catnip!**

**:D**

**[edit]  
**

**and I forgot to tell you.. Please vote! The polls is in my profile! Who would you choose? Natsume (hot) Kyoshiro (cool)**

**I decided to have a preview or sneak peek X)**

**Chapter 6 : Sweet Thing =)**

**"Maybe I was dreaming aloud?"**

**_"Mikan can be a trusted friend."_  
**

**"Stay beside me."**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Thing :D

**BEWARE! You might not like this episode so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, people! But Higuchi Tachibana does!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sweet Thing :D**

"I..?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"I-" Kyoshiro was not able to complete his response when someone knocked on the door.

_knock knock knock_

"Argh. Kyoshiro-kun, I'll peek out who's there first. Might be Suzuki-san, our dorm leader."

Mikan got up from the couch in front of Kyoshiro, passed through the living room and opened the doors. Indeed, it was Suzuki-san, the most strict female dorm leader she had ever met.

"Sakura-san, who were you talking a while ago?" the dorm leader asked in a high pitched voice.

"None, Suzuki-san." Mikan shivered.

"It's quarter to midnight. I saw the lights on and I thought you were wide awake. And I also heard voices."

Mikan scratched her head. "_Hehehe. _Maybe I was dreaming aloud?"

"Ugh. Talking with someone like you wastes my time. Sakura-san, you better sleep now."

"Hai, Suzuki-san and thank you." Mikan said as she bowed.

------

"_Sigh. _That was close!" she said softly as she lazily went back to her couch.

"Ouch!" Kyoshiro exclaimed but somehow, controlled the volume of his voice.

"Darn. I forgot you have wounds. Sorry! I'll go get the first aid kit right away."

Mikan hurriedly went inside the comfort room to get the first aid kit. She returned bringing the kit.

"Kyoshiro, give me your right leg first." she ordered.

Kyoshiro willingly placed his right leg on Mikan's lap. Mikan gently cleaned the wounds.

Kyoshiro looked at her and said, "Sakura-san, thank you very much."

"You don't need to thank me. I am willing to sacrifice my time for _my friends._"

A smile formed on his lips. _"Mikan can be a trusted friend."_

"Hey, Kyoshiro, can you manage to stand up on your own?" Mikan asked with pity.

He tried to stand up but he failed. "I can't" he said weakly.

"I see. I guess you don't have a choice anymore but to stay here. Suzuki-san might see you and interrogate you with many questions and she might get mad. Don't worry, sleep on my bed while I sleep on the sofa. You should have a good sleep."

"No."

Mikan wondered. "Why?"

"Stay beside me."

Her auburn eyes were both wide when she heard that but it's a request that she knew he would only ask her once. She gave him a chance, after all it's her bed and it's a king-sized one.

She slept at the edge of the bed while Kyoshiro settled on the other side. She noticed that Kyoshiro easily fell asleep unlike her who kept on wiggling like a worm in her bed. She can't sleep. Maybe because she's conscious that she's sharing her bed with a boy.

Mikan attempted to sleep, but for the 10th time, she couldn't. She mumbled and mumbled until Kyoshiro woke up.

He faced the problematic girl and spoke in an annoyed voice. "Idiot, why can't you sleep? You're waking me from my dream!"

Mikan got irratated. "Oh.. What dream is that, huh?"

"It's none of your business, idiot."

Mikan started her lecture. "A while ago, you were very soft and it seemed I was not talking to the usual Kyoshiro. I knew why you were like that, because you needed help! And now, ugh, that you're comfortable , you're being co-" Mikan's eyes widened when Kyoshiro's lips touched hers.

"..........................."

Kyoshiro ended the kiss and went back to his slumber leaving the shocked Mikan behind.

It struck midnight, but Mikan's still shocked. She couldn't believe what just happen! Finally, she was able to utter a SCREAM. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHH"  
(me: Mikan's brain took so much time loading for a response and all she said is waaaaaaahhhh... Good thing Suzuki-san is asleep already)

Kyoshiro opened his eyes. "Stop shouting there!"

**Mikan's POV**

_Okay.. Relax Mikan.. _

_Inhale... _

_Exhale..._

_Inhale... _

_Exhale.. _

_Inhale.. _

_Exha- ARGH! What did he just do?! He kissed me! NOOOOOOOO.. Wait. Did my heart just thumped louder than the usual way it does? Why am I feeling a bit excited all of a sudden? Is this love? Noo.. My stupid, idiotic brain just stopped functioning. Come on.. what should I say.... loading.. loading.. loading.. argh! Response you stupid brain! Okay, I finally found the right response. "WAAAAAAAHHH" Maybe not that right._

_I saw him opened his tantalizing eyes (speaking of Natsume's eyes too). He just scolded me. "Stop shouting there!" was what he said. Grrr... I want to kick him out of my bed now..Why am I reacting like this..?  
_

_Ok, back to my senses. I asked. "Why?"_

_He replied coldly. "To shut your mouth. I can't believe I can easily shut your mouth with just a stupid kiss._

_"Stupid? So he didn't mean it.." I thought. Why am I disturbed like this? Why am I affected like this. I shouldn't be..._

**Kyoshiro's POV**

_I just heard someone screamed 'wahhhhhh'. Great. My dream ended again. _

_I woke up and faced her just to see her weird reaction. I kissed her right? _

_I heard her asked. "Why?"_

_I didn't know what to say. Loading brain... ahah! "To shut your mouth." I replied. Great. That's not the response I wanted to tell._

_I watched her beautiful auburn eyes. Just looking at her eyes, I knew that a lot of questions were running on her mind. I can see her reaction. She seemed sad yet mad. She seemed shocked yet happy. When she looked back at me. I felt that I just blushed. Did I really blush?_

_I saw her started to sob until tears came running down from her eyes. I HURT her._

_I saw her faced back. I wanted to know more of her reactions through her eyes. I can't believe I just made someone I love cry._

_I remained stubborn. "Why are you crying there?"_

_There was no reply from her. But I really know why she cried. Because of my actions, I made her cry._

_I continued, "Wipe of your tears. You look ugly with tears on your eyes. You sleep now."  
_

_"But.. I can't sleep.." she replied weakly._

_"Come here." I commanded. What did I just say?_

_"Why?" she asked as she covered her chest._

_Duh. "I'm not going to molest you. I'll just make you sleep."_

_She nodded._

_I moved closer to her. Her head near my chest while my arms wrapped around her small waist. I patted her back. I began to hum a tune._

**Mikan's POV**

_I started to cry. Why am I really affected like this?_

_He suddenly asked. "Why are you crying?" he saw me crying?_

_I also remained stubborn. "It's none of your business, idiot." I thought._

_"Wipe of your tears. You look ugly with that." he said. H-he's concern? Shocking. I replied, "I c-can't sleep"  
_

_I was shocked when he said, "Come here."_

_The first thing that popped out in my mind is that he's going to molest me. I hurriedly got a blanket and cover it. "Why?"  
_

_I saw him roll his eyes. "I'll just let you sleep."_

_I nodded. He went near me and he began humming tunes. I easily fell asleep._

**Kyoshiro's POV**

_She finally slept. I watched her sleep like an angel. She slept peacefully. I followed and I also slept with my arms STILL wrapped around her waist._

* * *

**FINISH.**

**Stay tune for chapter 7! Sorry if it is not that romantic as you expected. I suck in Romance!  
**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**and REVIEW! and REVIEW! until you REVIEW!**

**I will not be giving sneak peeks this time.**

** and announcement! My next update would be this Friday. That's the earliest time I can update! School is back, that's why. And I expect my school to give me lots of assignments! **

**thanks!**

**:D  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Sweetest Thing!

**FIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAAAAALYYYYYY!**

**I updated this story!**

**Thanks for your patience!**

**and for your understanding!**

**and mostly for your reviews!**

**It made me inspired more!**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll found in my profile~**

**Have fun reading!**

**This is a revised edition of huyutfsakura's 3 Years Apart.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Sweetest Thing **

_twit twit twit_

The sound of the birds served as Mikan's alarm clock this time. It was a beautiful, peaceful and clear Saturday morning.

Her hair was messy and so with her nightgown.

She was about to leave her bed when she saw a sticky note near her pillow.

_"Thanks for taking care of me last night, idiot."_

Mikan veins popped out. "When he'll thank me, at least he should be careful with his words." she shouted.

She stood up and opened the big red curtains and the window just in front of her bed and the light passed through. She can feel the wind tickled her delicate skin.

She inhaled deeply. "A lot happened last night."

_grumble.._

"Grr.. The bacteria in my stomach are looking for food." she pouted.

She went to the kitchen to supposedly get or cook some food when she saw something prepared already. Kyoshiro seemed the one who prepared it for her.

With the dish is another sticky note. Mikan got it and read. _"If you don't like how I thank you on the first sticky note, then I bet you'll be satisfied now with this thing I prepared. Eat it or I'll burn your hair."_

Mikan laughed and suddenly remembered.

_Flashback_

_"I..?" Mikan asked._

_"I-"_

_End of flashback_

"I have a feeling that what he wanted to say is not about him being the shiro neko. I think he wanted to say something different. What could it be anyways?"

"To answer that.." a voice suddenly was heard. "Kyoshiro wants to meet you at the playground this 5 P.M."

Mikan turned her head back. "Aika-chan?"

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Kyoshiro wanted me to tell it to you."

_"How weird." _Mikan thought.

"So, Mikan-chan, what actually happened yesterday that made Kyoshiro wants to meet you?" Aika asked.

"I just extended a hand"

"JUST extended a hand?" Aika emphasized the word JUST.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"It's because, Kyoshiro is not that type of person who meets people privately with a fixed time and place. And Mi-chan, I can feel a different aura around you."

"Oh, shut up!"

Aika giggled. "Nee, you cooked that?" she pointed the soup in front of her.

_"If I'll tell the truth, Aika will really think what happen last night."_ she thought.

"Yes." Mikan lied.

"You're lying. You're bad in lying Mikan-chan."

"Fine-fine. But how did you know?"

"The author told me that you're lying." she said.

"Really? Oi! You stupid author! You shouldn't tell her!" she shouted . (me: Sorry Mi-chi. :D)

"Actually, it's not the real reason, Mikan-chan." Aika told her.

"Then what's the real reason?"

"I found this sticky note on your bed, that's why. So can you tell me more about last night, huh?" Aika giggled.

"Hmph! Fine! Kyoshiro needed my help because he was injured! And he couldn't stand up. So I let him stayed on my room." Mikan said fastly.

"I see. Mikan-chan, remember what I told you. This 5 P.M., ok?"

"Yes."

"Ja!"

"Ja, Aika-chan!"

_4:15 P.M._

Mikan took a shower. Somehow she thought that what will Kyoshiro tell her in the next hour is something very important.

After she took a shower, she immediately grabbed her best dress and her flats.

_4:45_

Mikan made some finishing touch for her hair. She didn't make her auburn hair in pigtails, but she made it flow- the hairstyle which she rarely use.  
She placed a swirling white clip on her hair. She also wore the cat-shaped necklace which Kyoshiro gave her the night before.

She locked her room and was able to reach the playground on time, approximately 5:02 P.M. Kyoshiro was already there sitting on one of the swings.

"You're late for.." Kyoshiro was cut when he saw how pretty Mikan is.

"Late for?" Mikan asked, laughing.

Kyoshiro cleared his throat. "2 minutes." he continued.

He wore denim jeans with white polo on top. His hair looks wet.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

* * *

_In Alice Academy (4 P.M.)_

"Hotaru, matte kudasai!" Ruka shouted.

"I have found everything! I've found out the whole truth!"

"What is it?" Hotaru asked calmly.

"Hotaru-chan, the reason why Mikan transferred is because of all of us. We were under some spell that time."

"But why?"

"I don't know. This Monday, Luna and Sumire will tell everything to the class. So we just have to wait. Hotaru-chan, do you have any devices that could track Mikan?"

"Idiot. Impossible is not in my vocabulary. I just have the right technology to look for Mikan."

Ruka got confused while Hotaru took away something from her bag.

"A tracker?"

"Of course yes."

"So, where is she?"

"In.... TOKYO DEMONS ALICE!"

"What? The other school for alices like us?"

"Yeah. We need to tell this to Natsume! Where is he?"

"He's in his room. Let's go tell him!"

* * *

_Now back to the last scene in Tokyo demons alice..._

"What is it about, Kyoshiro?"

Kyoshiro looked at Mikan's eyes. "Mikan-chan, on the 1st day I saw you, I felt the presence of an angel. I felt something for the first time... I just felt it now.. with you.. I couldn't feel it with my other friends. It's only with you."

Mikan blushed.

"Mikan-chan, suki yo." Kyoshiro finally said it.

Mikan blushed thrice than the first one.

"True?' Mikan asked, her heart thumped louder.

"Yes. I realized that you're a good friend- a cheerful, honest and concerned girl. The day when you treated me shake, the night when you helped me. It made me like you more."

Mikan smiled. Just in time they can see the beautiful sunset. The sky was filled with orange color-Mikan's favorite.

"Mikan." Kyoshiro stood up and went near the blushing lady.

He gulped first. "Will you be my girlfriend?" (me: "ooohh.."; fangirls: "noooo. this can't be!"; readers:"waaaaaah")

Mikan formed an 'o' in her mouth. Tears of joy fell down.

"Kyoshiroo.." Mikan smiled and continued. "Yes."

There was a rare smile painted on Kyoshiro's face. He hugged her. "Arigato, Mikan-chan."

"You're welcome!"

And because of their love for each other, Kyoshiro's lips met hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. It was a long one, but the needed to stop it because they needed to breath.

They didn't know that someone's looking at them. A boy, who's eyes we couldn't understand. His eyes were sad but it seems angry. His fists were clenched.

"Kyoshiro-kunl, let's go to a mall!"

"What foolishness are you going to do there huh?"

"See! You're being cold again, baka!"

"You really wanted to go?"

"Yes." Mikan pouted.

"Well, let's go."

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**DONE! **

**Gosh.. It's a crappy one!**

**I suck making these kind of chapters! I'm just 13 guys! And I only got these ideas from other fanfics I read!  
**

**Please stay tune for chapter 8! **

**I'll update chapter 8 maybe this wednesday or friday!**

**Thanks for everything!**

**-BOW-**

**please click the magical button which has magical words written inside the magical button "Review Story/Chapter".**

**Every click you give makes the world magical!**

**You don't know that the button sparkles and smile if you move the mouse over it. and if you click it, the more it'll sparkle and smile for you!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Natsume's Shattered Feelings

**Haieee....**

**So here is Chapter 8!**

**and BTW (By the Way) there is a MAJOR OOC Natsume here. DX XD Does that sound creepy? I think it does. Natsume being OOC.**

**and BTW, what is an OOC? The only idea I know is that being OOC is being someone not you?**

**Grrr... I'm using the word OOC but I don't know what it means!**

**anyways, Have fun people~**

**Thanks for the reviews namely ?someone? , Xxdarkness-angelxX , kmac 08 , ..brown. , Arisuu95 , moonacre99 , DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG- , Miyaxbaybeexx , kikyorules10 , xXH3ARTXx , Ichigo1010 , saya-otonashi28 and chrisca123456789.**

**This is the revised version of huyutfsakura's 3 Years Apart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but somehow... I will... soon.... (sobs) (Duh, DRAMA!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Natsume's Shattered Feelings**

_In Gakuen Alice_

"Come on! We need to tell Natsume!" Ruka shouted as she dragged Hotaru.

Hotaru grabbed Ruka's hand. "Duh. We can fly with my duck."

They choose the shortest way to reach Natsume's room. They _flew_ fast.

The two finally arrived in front of the door of Natsume's big room. Hotaru did the honor of opening the door. They went inside the room and found out that Natsume was not there. This left a big question for Ruka and Hotaru.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I'm feeling better now. I fought with the Shiro Neko last night and ended up wounded deeply. I admit it, it was a close one. I was almost captured by the Shiro Neko. Good thing I was able to escape the arrest. But the Shiro Neko almost killed me. I was more bloody compared to him when we fought. In short, I _almost _died. I don't know what happened next. We prepared traps for him. I don't know if he was captured or at least he was also wounded deeply.

I miss _those_ times. _Those _times when someone takes care of me every after missions and battles. When _she_ cleans my wounds, when _she _says encouraging words to me like 'You're not bad.' or ' You're going to defeat him one day!' or 'Don't worry. I'll be always here to make you feel comfortable.' I missed those times when she let me stay in her room. It's like saying I missed Mikan.

Late in the afternoon, I was strolling around the academy. It would be fine since I'm feeling better now as what I said. Yeah, I was strolling around the academy when I heard Ruka and Hotaru's conversation. They were talking about Mikan's whereabouts. I was very curious. I leaned on the door where hopefully I can't be seen by them.

They talked further. There were expressions such as shock, guilt etc. that I can hear and feel. Hotaru said something that caught my ears. She said something about where Mikan is. I knew she would use her tracker to find Mikan and so she did. I heard Hotaru said that Mikan is in Tokyo Demons Alice- a school for people who have alices like us. And a school where my enemy, the Shiro Neko studies.

You might be wondering why I knew where the Shiro Neko studies, huh? As a matter of fact, I researched about him in the past months since he became my enemy in almost missions. I've found out that his name is Kyoshiro. I also found out about his alices which are fire and water. But no more information was given aside from his name, alices, age and the school where he stays. I can familiarize his face now and I know he researched about me too.

And so, I went to Tokyo Demons Alice in disguise because I'm very eager to see her again and not because I want to take revenge on the shiro neko. I was able to pass through the gates without the guards suspecting me. I walked further. I reached the lake, a Sakura tree that brings back memories too and I finally reached the playground. I have a feeling that I can't see her now because I know that there is a big possibility that she is currently in her dorm.

I was surprised when I saw someone very familiar in the swings of the playground. It's Kyoshiro. He's all alone but it seems he's waiting for somebody. The search for Mikan was put aside first because I want to eavesdrop this guy. I thought he has no connection to Mikan to all. But I was wrong. I saw the girl I'm eager to see from the start. The girl's appearances changed a lot. She made her hair flow- the thing I'm not used to see. There was a cat-shaped necklace tied perfectly around her neck. I began to suspect something.

I didn't dare to blink once. I watched them carefully. She walked near the boy seated in the swing. The boy said something I couldn't hear clearly because of the rustling of the leaves. The girl- Mikan laughed at him. She portraited a sweet innocent smile that I think she should only portray to me. Kyoshiro talked once more. I saw Mikan turned red and I knew she blushed. I began to feel pain now. I saw Kyoshiro stood up and faced her with serious eyes. He asked something that I couldn't clearly hear again. But I know Mikan's reply. His mouth formed the word 'Yes.'

I saw Kyoshiro hugged her. And after a few minutes, it turned into a deep kiss. I felt that an arrow or a nail was buried in the very bottom of my heart. I felt so sad and I also felt so mad. I can't understand my feelings. I wish I could appear in front of them and drag Mikan away from him. But I know what will be Mikan's response. She'll probably say 'How dare you could appear in front me after all these days!' or 'What are you doing here. I don't want to see you again.' or the mostly hurtful thing she'll do is spank me and said all those things I guessed she would say.

I don't want to hear those words because I can feel that every word is equivalent to a nail buried in my heart. Twelve nails will be buried or another 12 or a total of 24 if she'll say everything and with the spank, my heart would explode because the spank costs a million nails. All I can do is stare at them with tearful eyes. Eyes that showed sadness, anger, guilt, sorrow and pain. All I could do is clench my fists and do no more than that.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**and **

**End of Chapter 8

* * *

**

**Sorry, if it's a short one!**

**I concentrated more on Natsume's POV.**

**And I don't seem writing what happen in the mall.**

**Maybe I'll write it in the next chapter. :D**

**Nee~ Natsume is OOC here right? I can't imagine Natsume telling those statements! If he'll say those, it means the world is upside down! **

**Kidding!**

**Please review! (I'm tired to teach you how to click and what happens if you click the button! XD)  
**

**-BOW-**

**P.S. Natsume and Mikan will see each other again in the next two chapters! So it'll be very soon! **

**P.P.S.S- and next chapter will show you more MiKyo sweet scenes! (Okay... does MiKyo sound good?) and it will be updated this friday or saturday!**

**-ANOTHER BOW-  
**


	9. Chapter 9: GetTogether Time!

**Announcement: I'll be updating my chapters ONCE EVERY WEEK. I'm busy with our science exhibit for the whole month of September. So expect me to be updating my chapters twice a week this October. It would be a good thing if I can upload Chapter 10 this Thursday.  
**

**This is probably the longest chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 9 is up!**

**and for Nindy_MuTz- I need to post the scenes in the mall but there are no kissing on the lips here. Only in the cheeks. I hope you understand.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 8! I got 16 reviews from you guys!**

**This is the revised edition of huyutfsakura's 3 Years Apart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Get-Together time!  
**

"What place should we go first?" Mikan asked while putting a finger on her chin. They now stepped a foot inside the mall.

Mikan noticed Kyoshiro spacing out. "Nee~Kyoshiro-kun? What place should we go first?"

"It's up to you."

"Mou! Ah! I know! How about movies? Then in a candy shop? Then in a dress shop?" the brunette asked with sparkling eyes.

"Fine. Movies first. But I need to go to a manga shop." he replied. (Did I mention you that Kyoshiro reads manga too?)

The newly born couple went to watch a romance movie. Actually, Kyoshiro wanted something suspense but without him knowing, Mikan already bought two tickets for that romance movie.

For two hours, Kyoshiro slept while Mikan watched the movie without blinking an eye. She tried to wake up the lad beside her but he can't. She just sat peacefully in one of the movie seats while watching the movie she chose and while eating popcorn.

"Is he really that stubborn?" she thought.

Much to Kyoshiro's relief, the movie ended finally. He woke up and yawned loudly.

"Oi. Don't yawn like a lion! People are watching us." The brunette reminded him in an irritated tone.

"The movie was boring." He spoke.

"How could you say it was boring? You didn't even watch a scene of it." She talked back as she punched Kyoshiro on his forehead lightly.

"It was boring because we weren't one of the characters there." he said with a little smile.

She blushed hard. "Shut up!"

For the first time, Kyoshiro laughed. "You're laughing now, aren't you?' she asked.

"Why? Do you think I only laughed this time for the rest of my life?"

"Hm. I don't know. Enough about that. So, where are we going next?"

"I prefer going to a manga store." he replied as they went out of the cinema.

"But I prefer going to a candy store or a dress shoppe! I know! How about rock paper scissors? Losers lose, winners win!" she cheerfully suggested.

"That's a childish game. And, people will be looking at us while we'll play that."

"Oh come on! Just once!"

Kyoshiro finally agreed. "Fine" He rolled his eyes.

"Yay!"

"Rock Paper Scissors!"

"Yay!" Mikan exclaimed with a "bleh"

Obviously, Mikan won this time since hers was scissors and her boyfriend's was paper.

"I won~ Ok, I would like to go to a candy store!" she said as she grabbed Kyoshiro's hand and they both ran.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go. I can't do it alone (I've tried)_

_and I don't know why._

"Kyoshiro-kun! Which is better? The orange or the green one?" she asked with a smile.

"Why are you asking me? It's a girl thing and I'm a boy! Ask yourself."

"Mou. You're bad. Fine! I choose the orange candy! But.. nee~ can you buy it for me?"

Kyoshiro left out a heavy sigh. "Give me the items. Let's go to the cashier. You took half an hour just to choose the color of the candy."

"Well, it depends on the flavor. I both want the flavor. Um.. How about buy the two for me?" she pleaded with puppy eyes. Since Kyoshiro can't resist her puppy eyes, "Sheesh. Put all you want in the basket!"

"Really? Thank you Kyoshiro-kun!" she said as she hugged him.

_Slow it down. Make it stop. Or else my heart is going to pop._

_'Cuz it's too much, yeah, it's a lot_

_To be something I'm not._

_I'm a fool out of love_

_'Cuz I jut can't get enough_

She got more candies- different color each. She also got a big box of sweets and placed everything she held inside the basket. Kyoshiro's jaw dropped. "Are you going to eat all of that?"

"Hm. Yeah, I do. I can even finish eating all of that in just one day!" she said happily.

Kyoshiro's jaw dropped again. "What? Do you have a sweet tooth?" she nodded.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go. I can't do it alone (I've tried)_

_and I don't know why._

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment._

_ I'm so scared but I don't show it._

_I can't figure it out. It's bringing me down, I know_

_I've got to let it go._

_and just enjoy the show._

They both went to the cashier to pay ALL candies Mikan placed in the basket. "That would be 1, 247 rabbits, sir." the cashier said.

Kyoshiro's jaw dropped the third time. "Ugh." he said as he got the exact amount from his wallet. "Here."

"Don't you know, sir? The girl beside you is very lucky to have someone like you. I guess you are just new couples right?" the cashier asked him.

"Yeah." Mikan said shyly. "Well, make sure that you'll love each other. And give you full TRUST with each other. The both of you are good images. I remind you, trust each other because most of the relationships out there usually broke because of lack of trust."

"Yes." Mikan replied as she remembered hers and Natsume's. "So, we'll now go out." Mikan said as she bowed a little.

Now that they're outside. "Oi. She just said that so that you'll keep on going back to the store." Her boyfriend told her.

"I think not. She gave us some inspiring statements. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Now, let's go to the dress shoppe."

_The sun is hot in the sky just like a giant spotlight._

_The people follow the sign _

_and synchronize in time._

_It's a joke. Nobody knows._

_they've got a ticket to that show._

The couple arrived in a shoppe called "Royalty's Dress". They went inside and Mikan's eyes were caught by something. "Oh! I love that!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the dress. "Kyo-kun! I'll fit this first, okay?"

Mikan went inside the fitting room to fit the dress. She went out frowning wearing her old clothes. "Why?" Kyoshiro asked. "It won't fit me."

"You don't have choice but to choose another dress. Hurry there, we need to eat our dinner."

"Hai!"

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go. I can't do it alone (I've tried)_

_and I don't know why._

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment._

_ I'm so scared but I don't show it._

_I can't figure it out. It's bringing me down, I know_

_I've got to let it go._

_and just enjoy the show._

Mikan chose a dress and she payed for herself. They both went out of the shop and went to a restaurant named "Haven and Hill"

The couple ordered rice and grilled chicken and barbecue.

"Nee~ Kyoshiro-kun, what do want to be when you grow up?" she asked while chewing the chicken.

"That's a lame question."

"Come on, just answer it."

"I want to be a chemist." he plainly said.

"Why?"

"Because it involves fire and water."

"Oh."

"How about you?" the lad asked the brunette

"Me? Oh, I want to be a model, then a cook, then a lawyer, then an actress."

"Are you sure, you're going to be all of that? Then why a cook?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just want to make my own howalons everyday and to serve my future husband." she said with a smile. "I want to be a model because I love walking wearing cool clothes since when I was a kid. I want to be a lawyer since I pity other people. And I want to be an actress because I want to show my talent. You? Why only one occupation?"

"As the shiro neko, there might be a chance that I might not live for the next 5 years of my life and as well with the kuro neko."

"Oh."

"It's now 9 P.M. and the store will already close. Come on, lets go."

"Hai."

They rode a bus going back to their school. Kyoshiro accompanied Mikan to her room.

"Thanks for everything Kyoshiro. I enjoyed spending most of my day with you." Mikan said as she kissed Kyoshiro on the cheek.

"Good night."

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**The song in italics is titled "The Show" by Lenka. I just admired the tune and the lyrics so I posted it as the background music.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay tune for Chapter 10!**

**Review and Review**

**-BOW-  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Whut? They're Here?

**Don't read the A/N if you aren't interested. It's just about my complaints and my bla-bla-bla-bla-bla...**

**A/N: **I'm super sorry for this late update! I promised to update Chapter 10 this Friday, yet, I just updated now. I had 6 assignments to make and they're finished already. I needed to make a scrapbook which is a project in Health and I'm currently working on it. We'll have a chapter test in Math the day after tomorrow which is very hard since I haven't started studying yet and it's about polynomials (but I plan to study the whole day tomorrow since we don't have classes). We needed to prepare five important things- first, our science exhibit and we only finished one exhibit and it'll be due next 2 weeks. Second- our Math exhibit which we haven't started yet (and it's about recycling a PC) and it'll be due next 2 weeks too. Third- our culturing of worms in the school (and I know it'll not be that hard since it'll be in a group). Fourth- we will make a terrarium. And fifth- our reporting in T.L.E and I am the one who is assigned to report. _Sigh._ High school life is haaaaard. **Please understand if I couldn't update ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA and I never will unless those projects are done.**

**This is the revised edition of huyutfsakura's 3 Years Apart.**

**Thanks for your reviews!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Whut? They're Here?**

_Monday Morning in Gakuen Alice_

"Minna-chan, Koizumi-san and Shouda-san have something to tell us." Yuu, also known as Iinchou announced to the class.

The two girls mentioned namely- Luna Koizumi and Sumire Shouda stood up and walked towards the front of the students slowly and sadly as if it's the end of the world.

Sumire started with a serious face that maybe can kill rats. This caught the attention of those I-don't-care-students. "We have something to tell you which is very important."

"Remember the day all of us knew about where Mikan was. That she transferred in Tokyo Demons Alice?" the other girl named Luna asked the class with a more serious face.

The class nodded in approval. "But we weren't told why." the worried Anna told the two.

"The truth is, it is because of.. us." They both gulped.

The students were curious and confused at the same time. How can these two girls in front of them be the reason of Mikan Sakura's departure? What have they done that would make Mikan transfer? Well, they all know that they are the top 2 fangirls of Natsume and their target would be Mikan since Mikan and Natsume were official couples and they got very furious. But they never believed that they would do a thing just to revenge on Mikan.

"How is that possible, Koizumi-san?" Nonoko asked.

"When all of you didn't arrive yet early in the morning, I sprayed each seat with a potion that controls your mind."

_Flashback_

_Sumire who was humming sweet tunes early in the morning opened the doors of their classroom. She thought she was the first one to arrive but she was wrong. She saw Luna, spraying each seat with something perfume-like._

_"What are you doing early in the morning?" Sumire asked with curiosity painted on her face. She always see Luna sleeping on her desk early in the morning but now, it was different. Luna was busy doing something._

_"I'm spraying everyone's seat with a potion." she said calmly, lowering her voice._

_Sumire almost squealed. "With a POTION?"_

_"Yeah. It's a potion that OBVIOUSLY controls the mind of the person who smells it."_

_"So?"_

_"So, this potion will give us success and happiness!" she replied._

_"Why? What does it do?"_

_"Well, if someone smells it, he'll begin to hate Mikan Sakura. He'll begin to say bad things in front of her and that would make Mikan think she's rejected by many."_

_Sumire's face lightened. "Sugoi! So does that mean that if Natsume smells the potion, he'll begin to hate her too? Is that the purpose of your so-called potion?"_

_"Seems so. And Mikan is our target here. But."_

_"But?"_

_"The maker of the potion told me it'll last for a day only." Luna replied with a sad face. She was thinking that a better potion would have an effect for a lifetime.  
_

_"Oh... I smell victory!" Nee~ Who's the maker of the potion?"_

_"I won't tell." Luna said as she continued spraying._

_"Mou.. Just tell me the last name. We need to thank her!" Sumire insisted as she she held Luna's hand._

_"Fine. But it's a bit of weird though. Her family name is also Sakura."_

_Sumire covered her mouth. She was shocked._

_"And you know, they have the same physical characteristics with Mikan, except she has a blond hair and it's curled at the ends but she also has auburn eyes. I wonder if they are sisters or anything. But that's impossible, right? Mikan never told us that she has a sister. Maybe it was purely coincidence."_

_"Yeah, right."_

_End of Flashback_

"And as what I promised to Hyuuga-san and Nogi-san, I'll tell the whole name of the girl. Her names is Hana, Hana Sakura." Luna said.

The class was silent. They pondered deeply on Luna and Sumire's revelation and confession.

Meanwhile, Natsume was shocked too. He was intrigued on what Luna said- that Hana Sakura looks like Mikan. "Sakura, you'll pay for this." he thought.

The class was silent again. Until Luna broke up the awkward silence that almost broke her eardrums. "Gomene! Sumire and I are sorry! We are guilty already. Please forgive us!" she said with tears falling from her eyes. Sumire started to sob.

Silence. _crickets_

There was a long silence until ..."Nee~ Don't cry! I, Umenomiya Anna forgave you!" she stood up cheerfully.

"Don't cry too! Ogasawara Nonoko also forgave you!" she also stood up. The faces of the two crying girls in front lightened and formed with a smile.

Ruka, Yuu, Koko and the others also stood up and said that they forgive the poor girls in front. Well, except for Hotaru and Natsume but they all know that they also forgive the two girls in front.

"And now! To rescue our dear Mikan and bring her back here!" they all exclaimed throwing their fists in the air.

* * *

More missions, more times Mikan helps Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro on the other hand, kept on starting conversations about the Kuro Neko, his enemy. Mikan couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to tell the truth.

One night, Kyoshiro returned from his mission. he was not bloody at all, but he was tired.

"I fought with the black cat again. Ha! He lose!"

Mikan's eyes widened. "He is.. dead?"

"No. But I almost killed him." he grinned.

"Oh. Kyoshiro-kun. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?'

"I'm sorry if I lied. Remember when you asked me if I know the black cat? I actually know him. His name is Natsume Hyuuga, he was my stupid classmate, my perverted seatmate, my jerk schoolmate, my bastard dorm mate and my..."

Because of curiosity, he asked "Was my?"

"He was my first love and boyfriend." she gulped after wards, It was hard to say it, but it was fulfilling since the thing that is kept in her heart was just said.

Silence again.

"Your first love?" Kyoshiro asked calmly.

"Yeah. But don't get it wrong. We broke up because he rejected me all of a sudden. Gomene, I was afraid to tell the truth."

Silence again.

Kyoshiro looked at the brunette sitting beside him, her bangs covering her angelic face. "Mikan"

She began to tremble. She slowly lift her face.

"I understand you, Mikan-chan. Tomorrow will be our 1st anniversary, so why stop it now." I have trust in you and I know you trust me right?"

Mikan smiled. "Yes, I have. Thanks for everything."

-

"Ohayou, Kyo-kun!" Mikan said as she opened the doors of Kyoshiro's room.

"Happy 1st anniversary!" Mikan greeted happily. "C'mon! We'll be late for class." Mikan warned.

"Ohayou, Mi-chan." He said as he got his bags and went near her. "Let's go."

-

They opened the doors of the classroom and everyone greeted the couple. They went straight to their new seats still holding each others hand. Fortunately, they are seatmates.

They were the cutest couple their classmates ever knew. They consider them the "Sweetest Couple", the "It Couple." and even the "Sweethearts of the Year." on Valentines Day.

Their homeroom teacher, Touchiro-sensei entered the room, signaling it's start of the class. "Class, settle down now. I have an announcement to make." the teacher said with a grin.

"What sensei? You're married last night?" said a random student and everyone laughed including the couple.

"Shut-up! Sensei will never marry anyone!"

"Oh.. So, you'll be a priest soon?" the same student asked.

"Shut up you! It's abou-"

"Sensei! Shouldn't it be 'You shut up'?"

"Grrr.. You shut up, or else you'll be expelled!"

"Hai, sensei.."

"_Sigh. _Let me continue. There will be 3 new students. Please come in now."

Three students went inside. Two boys and a girl. Two raven-haired and a blond haired. Two stoic and a quiet one. A purple-eyed, a crimson-eyed and a blue-eyed.

"Please introduce yourselves."

The blond-haired dude started first." I am Ruka Nogi. My alice is Animal Pheromone and a 3 star." he bowed lightly and the girls squealed.

The purple-eyed girl took a step forward. "I am Hotaru Imai. Inventor of the famous baka-gun. and a 3 star."

"Oh.. scawy..." the girls thought in a childish manner.

The girls in the class waited for the raven-haired guy to introduce himself. But, Mikan froze in her seat.

"Do I need to intro-"

"Waaah!" there goes the scream of the girls. Mikan didn't only freeze when Natsume said the first word, she cried as well.

"Shhh. Yes, you need to Hyuuga-san." Touchiro said.

He smirked. "Natsume Hyuuga. Fire and duh, obviously a special star."

"A special star!" the girls almost fainted. It seems they just saw a fallen angel in front of them.

Kyoshiro saw our dear Mikan crying. He moved nearer to her and comforted her. He knew it was Natsume, his enemy and Mikan's first love. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He whispered to Mikan's ear.

"Natsume-sama, do you have a girlfriend?" a girl with pink hair asked.

Natsume looked at Mikan first, with a serious face.

"NO." he said.

"Oh.. We have a chance!" they thought.

"How about you Ruka-sama?" the same girl asked.

"Um.."

Hotaru suddenly said. "Try to seduce him and I'll hit you with my baka gun until you'll be seen inside a coffin."

The girls froze. "Scawy..."

"Good. So I think that answers your question." Hotaru portrayed a fake smile.

"Um.. the 3 of you. Choose your seats." Touchiro ordered.

"Natsume-sama, here!" a girl said as she pointed two seats beside her. Ruka and Hotaru grabbed the opportunity to site beside together on the chairs, the girl pointed. The question is where will Natsume seat?

**End of Chapter 10

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! and don't forget to review! Criticism are allowed. No flames please.**

**I tried to proofread this. And my eyelids (is it the right term?) are both heavy. Forgive me if there are some errors especially in the prepositions.  
**

**and.. I can't update this week and probably next week too. But I'll try my best! Thanks!**

**OMG! 2,100+ words in a chapter! So far it is the longest! But it's better since I havent's updated for a few days!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Whut? They're Here? Part II

**It's updated! Hoooray! I even sacrificed my time in doing another story which is an assignment too. **

**Thanks for the reviews namely: **

**abhie- **_I love youu! Thanks for being a fan of my story!_

**kvanilla09- **_Arigato Gozaimasu!_

**nindy_MuTz **_- Thanks for liking the plot! But the plot is really from huyutfsakura! This is just the continuation of her story. _

**kmac 08- **_Thanks for supporting!_

**NiiKA-CHAN- **_Hello! Sorry auu wa pa ko review sa imu! I only open my account for messages kay busy auu ko. Thanks for the review!_

**gakuenaliceluverxx- **_Thank youuuuuuuuuuu._

**natsuem&ruka_luver- **_Dont' let the suspense kill you!_

**SonyaShulen- **_:)__Thanks!_

**Engel Leid- **_I won't! Promise!_

**maxeyn- **_Yupz!_

**Li Hana- **_Yiii. HS life is a real pain! Thanks for your review!_

**Janet jeanne comia- **_Internet here is so slow.. I can't send you an email. Dial-up kasi. XD_

**moonacre99- **_I'm sorry if I just updated now. _

**Irene-chu- **_Irene-chuu! I finally updated it! Thanks for the review!_

**chrisca123456789- **_Thank you! And you are one of the greatest reviewer I ever had! :)_

**DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG- **_If you would kick Luna and Sumire, they'll be soooo sad._ XD

**Ichigo1010- **_:D It's a cliffy!_

**Xxdarkness-angelxX- **_Just scroll down and you'll know if your guess is right!_

**CourtneyJo- **_You rock! =3_

**cute123- **_Yeah. It's so tough to update nowadays. Exams are coming. But still, thanks for the review._

**lira191- **_Thanks for loving it!_

**Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Whut? They're Here? Part II  
**

Now, there's only one seat left- the seat beside Mikan.

Natsume stared at them (Kyoshiro and Mikan). Knowing that there is only one seat left, he 'hn'ed since the seat is beside Mikan.

He walk past those screaming new-born fangirls. He approached the couple and sat there, his attitudes so cold, like the first day he met Mikan. Being a cold and stoic person, Natsume faced her. "Oi. What a coincidence, we met again, Polka."

Mikan tried to control her temper. Natsume added. "Oh. I forgot to greet you, shiro neko, I mean, Kyoshiro."

Kyoshiro rolled his eyes. He said with sarcasm, "Well, hi to you Kuro Neko."

"Hn. How about you, Polka? Anything changed since you left the Academy?"

Mikan smirked for the first time. "Actually, a lot changed, PERVERT!" Mikan shouted getting all the attention including their teacher's.

"C'mon, Mikan-chan. Talking with that bastard is just a waste of time." his caring boyfriend said.

The couple stood up and they went out of the room together. Aika followed, then her other close friends.

"_Sigh_. Class, if you want to follow them, go outside now before I will stop you." Touchiro-sensei said in a joking manner.

The class didn't see it as a joke and so, they followed and went outside- curious on what's happening to the couple and to the transferee, specifically Natsume Hyuuga.

All of the students went out to check except Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka and Hotaru looked at Natsume, who covered his face with his bangs. They looked at him as if trying to say that they will go out too. Ruka and Hotary went out leaving Natsume behind.

"_Hehehe_... I guess it's recess time." the teacher said nervously, he's also curious on what's happening.

"Mikan." Natsume said before he closed his eyes.

-

"Mikan-chan! Wait for me!" Aika shouted as she nearly stumbled to the ground. Natsume and Mikan stopped at their tracks and waited for the panting Aika.

"Kyoshiro-san, can you give us a time to talk about something important?" Aika requested.

"Sure. Do you need some privacy then?"

"Yes."

Kyoshiro agreed and went out of the picture.

"Mou! Mi-chan!" Aika screamed. "Why did you call Natsume-sama, a PERVERT? Oh, wait! Does he happen to be the 'panty-peeper boy?'" she asked, this time her voice is soft.

Mikan nodded.

"OMG! Does that mean you also know Nogi-san and Imai-san?" she asked with puppy eyes.

"Yeah. They were my past friends." she replied plainly.

Aika's eyes widened. "OOOHHHH..."

"Stop being that hyper, Aika. They might know where we are because of your loud voice."

"Hai, Mi-chan! And back to the topic, Natsume-sama called you Polka because of yo-"

"Yes." she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Mi-chan, you have a bad taste, huh? But still Mii-chan, I'm sorry if I will ask you this. What's your past with Natsume? Were you even close?" she said with a pinch of curiousness in her face.

Mikan was supposed to answer when Kyoshiro grabbed her hand. "Mikan, let's go. They're almost here."

"Kyoshiro-san, I'll be your guardian and I will stop everyone who will follow you, k?" Aika said as she winked to Mikan. "Answer the question later."

"Arigato, Aika-chan."

-

"Kyoshiro-kun, did you hear everything?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter."

Mikan painted a faint smile. "Where are you dragging me?"

"To a place."

They went to the pond near their building. They spotted a bench near the pond. They sat side-by-side. "Mikan-chan, did you know why lilies grow in ponds? and some on those not-that-clean ponds? And do you know why I brought you here?"

"It's their adaption, I think. But I don't know why you brought me here." she said. "You're like the lilies, Mikan-chan. I love seeing them everyday." he spoke, still looking at the lilies.

"And why'd you say that?" Mikan laughed and continued. "I'm not even pretty."

"You are, Mikan-chan. Even a lot of living creatures or organism stay in the pond, the lilies can still be distinguished from other plants because they stand out and stay pretty with dignity. Just like you. Even a lot of problems came to your life, you're still the one who is not that greatly affected, like someone that doesn't give up. Like now, with Natsume. That's why I grow tp like you more each day."

"Kyoshiro's so soft, huh?" Mikan smiled.

"And do you know why you're like a frog?" Mikan asked with a grin.

"I know that. Because.. frog stays and watches over lilies. Right?"

"Dude! You're smart!"

"Mikan." Kyoshiro's faced turned serious. "I'll protect you no matter what!"

Poor Natsume, who was watching the whole scene through the windows of their classroom.

"Nee~ Aren't they looking for us, now?"

"Hm. Let's go back."

- the next day-

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-l-OOF!" Mikan stopped humming when she bumped into someone.

"Careful, little girl." was the reply.

"I know this voice..." Mikan thought. She lifted her head up and she's right!

"Oh, it's the idiot Natsume." Mikan said as she rolled her eyes.

"Such in a bad mood eh?" the lad asked.

"Hn. And it's because of you!" she shouted. "Anyways, I need to go now, Ja." Mikan bade goodbye as she rolled her eyes the second time. She went straight to Kyoshiro's room to found out that he's ready to go to class.

"Let's go!"

-

"Good morning, minna-san!" Mikan greeted everyone with much enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." they greeted back.

Just when Mikan and Kyoshiro sat down, (Natsume didn't arrive yet) Ruka went near them. "Sakura-san, can I talk with you outside for a while?" he asked. Mikan looked at Kyoshiro. "It's okay, Mikan." he said.

Ruka went out and Mikan followed.

While they were outside, Hotaru grabbed the oppportunity to announce something to the class. "I have an announcement, so you better listen especially you fangirls." she announced emotionlessly.

"I'll start. Starting tomorrow until next month, a grand contest will be held and the co-"

"A GRAND CONTEST?" the fangirls squeaked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. It will be a contest invo-" Hotaru was cut because the door opened revealing Natsume. He went to his seat.

"Let me finish. The contest will involve two famous people. Natsume and Kyoshiro."

"WAAAA!"

The newly-arrived Natsume Hyuuga and the bored Kyoshiro were shocked. But all they can say is "Hn."

"Now, every vote you have counts. Each vote will costs 100 rabbits (Isn't that much, Hotaru?) The person with the highest votes and has more winnings in the 3 games will be crowned as "The New Hottie of T.D.A" she said with money images on her eyes. "The voting will start now."

"Imai-san, I'll vote!"

"Imai-san! A vote for Natsume!"

"Tch. What a stupid game." Natsume said.

"Hn. What a lame game." Kyoshiro said.

_Mikan's POV_

It's been a long time since we talked seriously." Ruka who sat beside me said. I nodded. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him

"It's just about our friendship- Mine, yours, Hotaru's and Natsume's. We're sorry. Hotaru, Natsume and I are sorry."

I was not mad at them, the truth is, I was just disappointed that they rejected me (Mikan doesn't know what really happened). But in Natsume's case, I don't know. Maybe I just can't fogive him right now.

"I forgive you and Hotaru, but not with Natsume this time." I added. "By the way, why did the 3 of you transfer here?"

"We transferred here because of you, Mikan. We just want to get you back and reunite with our old classmates. But I see you can't forgive Natsuem this time. Sakura-san, are you sure you can't forgive Natsume?"

"I don't know the answer Ruka-pyon."

"Why don't give him a chance?"

"But, I love Kyoshiro already."

"I mean as a friend."

........

"Mikan, it's not too late. If you still have feelings for him or even as a friend, you should express it now, before it's too late."

I sighed heavily. "You have lots of questions I can't even answer yet, Ruka-pyon."

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

**Thanks all for now, folks! I can't update for a while since exams are coming! Thanks and please don't forget to REVEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hotaru's Plan

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**sorry for the wait. -.-'  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hotaru's Plan**

**Normal POV**

"900, 100, 1100, 1120, 1300, 1400, 1500… 2300" Hotaru counted with dollar images in her purple eyes (as always). "The girls are really into it! It seems Natsume in the 1st day got 23 votes. How lucky."

"900, 1000, 1100, 1200…. 2200" Hotaru counted again. "Kyoshiro is not that bad. Only one vote behind Natsume. Well, we don't know the final results yet."

She paused and faced Ruka who was seated firmly on the black leather couch. "Nogi-san, what could be the first game?" she questioned her companion.

No answer was heard from the daydreaming Ruka.

Hotaru called out again. "Ruka!"

"H-hai!" Ruka finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Urgh. You're like Mikan. Daydreaming all the time."

Ruka giggled a bit. "I'm sorry Hotaru. I was immersed deeply in my thoughts."

"What were you thinking huh?" She asked with a cute smile.

"I was thinking about what Mikan said a while ago. She can't forgive Natsume but she forgave us already." he said with tearful eyes. Hotaru looked at him and showed a pitiful face for the first time. "Ruka, it's the way she handles her life. Don't be bugged by the situation."

"I'll take your advice now, Hotaru." he said as he gave a weak smile and a yawn. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night"

"Good night too. Let's just discuss it tomorrow morning."

Ruka went out and closed the doors. Seeing Ruka gone, Hotaru spoke again. "Come on.. What could be the first game!" she screamed like this for the first time.

_10..._

_9..._

_8.._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4.._

_3..._

_2.._

_1...._

"Ahah! First game is swimming!" she finally announced.

* * *

*chirp *chirp *chirp

Mikan was awaken by the loud chirping of the birds. "What could happen now? A fight? Ugh.. This is tiring!" she stood up lazily and lousy. She combed her hair and went out still with her crumpled pajamas on. She was too tired to take a bath. She got tired thinking of the answer to Ruka's questions the whole day yesterday.

She went to Kyoshiro's room. Along the way, she ran into many people and every bump she'll say "Gomene!" lazily until she bumped into someone just near Kyoshiro's room. The one she bumped seems she/he just went outside Kyoshiro's room. Mikan took a glimpse and saw the person. The latter has raven hair. "Uh-oh" she said softly.

"Tired, huh?" a feminine voice asked.

Mikan realized it was a feminine voice and not a masculine one. "_Good thing it's not Natsume.. I thought he is.._" she thought.

"Be careful next time, Mikan-chan." Hotaru warned.

She looked up and smiled. "Yes, Hotaru."

-

Mikan went inside Kyoshiro's room and found him in the couch, dumbfounded.

"Kyoshiro? What happened?"

"Your bestfriend came in and blackmailed me."

Mikan reacted childlishly. "No! Aika won't do that!"

Kyoshiro shooked his head"I mean the purple-eyed girl. The newcomer, she is."

"Ah… You mean Hotaru-chan. Why did she blackmail you?"

"She said if I'll not join the stupid contest, she'll sell the pictures when I kissed you before."

"What?" Mikan was appalled.

"Kyoshiro! Why didn't you burn the pictures then?" Mikan asked.

"She said they're fireproof and waterproof." He told her.

"No… But what contest is that? I never heard of a contest held in school." The brunette questioned him.

"It's a contest between Natsume and me. The prize is either to date someone we like or the proceeds if the votes. Imai-san also said that the winner will be declared the 'New Hottie of T.D.A'".

"Why did she come up with that idea?" Mikan asked innocently.

"It seems it involves you Mikan." He said shortly.

Mikan's faced turned curious. "Don't worry, I'll support you no matter what!"

"Kyoshiro-kun, let's go to Central Town! I missed going to that place!"

Kyoshiro said with a nod. "Sure, just give me time to get ready."

A smile formed on Mikan's face. "Hai!"

**Natsume's POV**

I was about to enter the comfort room of my room when someone knocked the door.

"Who's there?" I asked as I went near the door.

"Guess who." A weird feminine voice replied.

At first, I thought it was Mikan, and so I asked. "Mikan?" The next thing I knew, I heard laughter on the other side and the door opened.

"Hahahahah! Natsume! You're thinking of Mikan?" Ruka laughed out loud with Hotaru behind him. Hotaru just snapped a picture of me. No! I only have my towel wrapped around my waist!

"Try to burn this, Hyuuga. This is fireproof." She warned me coldly.

Wait. I know this scene. She'll blackmail me. Urgh. The blackmailer queen. "So, you'll blackmail me, huh?" I asked in a cold tone. "Yes, you got it right. Listen Hyuuga, if you join the contest willingly, I will not show and sell this to everyone."

"Hn. What do you expect me to do?" I asked.

"Prepare your swimming trunks. Swimming is the first game. That'll be this afternoon." Ruka replied as they went out.

I stood still dumbfounded. Great. I don't have new swimming trunks. Guess I need to buy a new one in Central Town..

**End of Natsume's POV**

Just as Mikan and Kyoshiro stepped out of the bus, Kyoshiro's cell phone rang. He searched it from his bag and picked up the call.

"Imai-san, Moshi Moshi"

"Kyoshiro, the 1st game us this afternoon. It is swimming." Hotaru said shortly as she ended the call.

"What's it about?" Mikan questioned him.

"She stated that swimming is the first game this afternoon. And… I don't have swimming trunks."

"What?! Then, let's buy from the nearest boutique. We only have two hours left."

_Meanwhile_

**Natsume's POV**

I hurriedly took a bus going to Central Town. I was seated on the back seat so I was able to see all the passengers. I was surprised to see the two persons I don't want to see this day- Mikan and Kyoshiro.

They stepped out of the bus and after a while, I also did. I saw Kyoshiro picked up the phone and the call ended soon enough than when I expected. They continued walking.

I lost sight of them, so I proceeded to my purpose here. I saw a boutique called 'Water Fashion' and I went inside. I was shocked to see Mikan and Kyoshiro there.

**Mikan's POV**

We had fun choosing what to buy until I saw Natsume near the glass doors. Why is he here?

**Kyoshiro's POV**

The guy's here. The unlucky black cat is here.

**Normal POV**

"Shopping for something?" Mikan asked in cold blood.

"Yeah and the both of you?" he replied the same manner.

"Obviously…"

-

Two hours after…

The participants gathered around the big swimming pool. They are ready. Kyoshiro wore blue swimming trunks and Natsume wore black. Mikan showed her big support to Kyoshiro. The fan girls who were very eager and excited to watch the contest shouted, "Waaaah! Natsume-sama, Kyoshiro-sama! Aishiteru!"

Natsume just ignored them. He was very busy and distracted looking at the very sweet couple.

"Participants, ready!" Hotaru as the referee announced.

"Good luck! Ganbare!" Mikan cheered. Kyoshiro winked and it made Mikan blushed. Natsume saw this and it made him distracted more.

Kyoshiro went near Natsume and whispered something to him. "Remember, I have the water alice. I'm used in swimming. So, if you know that you'll lose, back out immediately before you'll be put into shame."

"Tch"

Hotaru grabbed the microphone again and announced something. "No alices to be used in this game. Your winning depends on your skills and strength. Now.. Ready.. Set.. go!"

The two hotties dived together. It was a close fight… but the winner appears to be..

* * *

_meanwhile at the gates of T.D.A_

A blond haired girl with auburn eyes stepped outside her limo. "So, this is Tokyo Demons Alice?"

"Hai. And you will be studying here since your an alice too." the teacher in charge replied.

The blonde smiled_. "I'll meet you soon, onee-chan."_

* * *

KYOSHIRO.

The two lad that are both soaked in water got their towels and dry themselves.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Mikan ran to Kyoshiro and hugged him tightly. She looks like a panda clinging to a tree. XD

Some girls offered the disappointed natsume, water.

"Natsume-sama! It's okay! For us, you did well!" shouted a fan girl with heart shaped eyes.

"You look hot with your swimming trunks!"

"Hn." Natsume smirked as he went somewhere.

-

_The next day_

"Kyoshiro-kun, how about celebrating in Central Town or in the carnival?" Mikan invited the tired Kyoshiro.

"Mii-chan, I'm too tired for now. How 'bout this Friday?"

"Mou! Next Friday!? Kyo-kun! Today is a Sunday and so, it's a good day to be together! Friday is just too late!"

"I'm so tired, this should be my rest day, you know that. How about going with Aika-san first?"

"But! She's busy! Fine! I'll go alone! Don't worry, I'll bring fluff puffs for us!"

**Mikan's POV**

I was walking down the roads of Tokyo Demons Alice. I missed _our _tree, I hope I can visit the Sakura tree now. Oh… tree makes me feel comfortable.

I was still strolling around; I went out to breath in fresh air.

I reached Central town when suddenly…

"Help! Help!" a cute voice exclaimed.

I looked around and I saw a little girl crying.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"sobs.. My balloon.. sobs.. is stuck.." she told me with sobs in between words.

"Where is it?"

"On the tree." She wiped her tears as she pointed a medium sized tree.

Uh-oh, it seems too far from my reach. I tried to get it, but I can't. The girl was still crying. Gosh.. What should I do..

"Having a problem?" a manly voice was heard out of the blue.

The child and I turned around and we both saw Natsume. I know that his isn't the time to fight with him.

"The balloon stuck" I replied without looking at him.

"Huh? You are still playing balloons? What a childish girl?!" he talked back coldly.

I almost couldn't control my temper anymore. "It's not mine! It's the cute girl's balloon!" I protested as the little girl nodded.

He looked at the girl with pity. "Do you want nii-chan to get it for you?" he asked in a rare tone.

"H-hai.." the girl said with sparkling eyes.

Natsume climbed the tree like a cat does. He got the balloon easily and climbed down. He gave it to the little girl.

An innocent cute smile was formed on the cute girl's lips. "Arigato nii-chan!"

"Next time, be careful again, okay?" I reminded the girl with a smile.

"Hai! Oh, onee-chan, nii-chan.. are you bf and gf?" the girl inquired innocently.

Natsume still has the poker face. But I.. I was flushed with red on my cheeks.

"Why.'d you.. say that?" I faced the girl nervously.

"umm. You just look good together." She said.

"No, we are not. _Sigh._ Go back now, your mom would be looking for you." I told the girl.

"Hai!" the little girl waved her good bye.

Suddenly, I thought, children don't lie. Do we really look g-.. Nah, impossible.

I was not facing him so I can hide the redness of my cheeks. I guess he blushed too.

"Umm.. Natsume.. thank yo-" Where is he? He's gone.

Ugh.. This day is not so good… Better go now and buy fluff puffs before sunset. But, the truth is, where could he be? Mikan! Why are you worried about him! I want to punch my idiotic head..

_Bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp_

"Mikan-chan!" I heard Aika's voice. Did she just arrive? SMASH!

And my sense of sight went blank.

﻿**End of Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

**I know! It has been 3 weeks since my last update. Honestly, we became very busy after the exams because of the UN month and I'm one of the performers of the korean fan dance. And it's sembreak! Whoot! I cannot promise when will be my next update, but I'll try my best!**

**Poll is in my profile!**

**Please point out the wrong grammars on your reviews!**

**I think, this time.. I need BETA reader. :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Hana and Mikan

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Hana and Mikan (REVISED)

_Flashback:_

_BBBBBEEEEEPPPPPP_

_"Mikan-chan!" I heard Aika's voice. Did she just arrive? SMASH!_

_  
And my sense of sight went blank._

_End of Flashback_

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a white wall.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked weakly. But no answer was heard. Am I really in heaven? I looked at each side of the room to check whether I am really in heaven or not. Seeing a table with medical supplies on top, another door that probably would lead to a comfort room, and a big window where sunlight passed, I was wrong.

I wandered my eyes around and I saw Aika-chan's head beside my left hand. I moved my left hand purposely for her to wake up. Successfully, she rubbed her eyes and saw me. Once she saw me, she cried out loud,

"Mii-chan!" I smiled. Suddenly, I remembered to ask.

"Why am I here?"

"Mii-chan! Stop being oblivious! You're in the hospital!" She told me with teary eyes.

"Don't try to cry, Aika-chan. I'll never talk with you again if you shed a tear." I warned her politely and jokingly. I don't want my friends to cry just because of me. "But honestly, what really happened to me?" Before starting, Aika sighed.

"Mii-chan, you got hit by a car." She narrated everything as she started to sob. "Just when I spotted you near a tree in the center of Central Town, a car ran past you. I panicked and the first thing I did was to call an ambulance. Unluckily, I forgot my cell phone and I panicked more. What happened next isn't really important, the good thing is you're here and your eyes are wide open." She paused as she avoided my eyes. "I don't want to use say this because it might hurt you."

I tried my best to smile. I know, the thing she's going to tell is a bad news, but I am ready. I am always ready.

"Come on. Spill it. I don't want you to keep a secret especially, when it's about me." She nodded lamely.

"The doctor said you can't walk for now."

Sadness was visible on my face. I was struck. I can't walk for now? Does that mean I'm going to be a burden to all my classmates and friends? Does that mean, I can't attend school for a while? No. I'm not going to be a burden to them.

I felt my hand being held tightly. I also felt my hand, wet. I looked at her and said.

"Aika-chan, remember what I told you a while ago. Fine, I won't talk with you, since you shed a single drop of tear." She giggled softly. I felt relieved when she stopped crying. I lifted my right hand and wiped her tears.

I'm really happy to have a friend like her. A friend who is so caring and thoughtful, a friend who is willing to waste her tears just to show how much she cares for me.

"But I want to ask, if you didn't bring your cell phone, who helped then? We need to thank that person. Without him or her, it might have taken a long time for me to reach here." I paused, "Was it Kyoshiro?" The truth was, I expected a 'yes'.

"No, it wasn't him. He was the one who told me to follow you to Central Town, though. He didn't come with me. It was actually-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because the doors creaked open.

Our attention were transferred to the panting boy on the door.

"Mikan!" He shouted with much happiness, but the feeling of guilt was evident on his face.

"Why are you here in the hospital, IDIOT?" Kyoshiro asked harshly.

"Kyoshiro-san… you're mean. Mikan just got hit by a car... she didn't die." Aika defended Mikan.

"JUST got hit?" he emphasized the word 'just'.

"Actually, she can't walk for now." Kyoshiro faced me.

"Baka! You made me worry so much! I should have walk with you. Urgh, I feel like this thing is all my fault. Did you know that today is supposed to be my rest day?"

I was confused. Why would he ask us if, obviously, we knew the answer right from the very start.

"Yeah, we know. Today's your rest day from the competition yesterday." I said. Okay.... that had a lot of –ay's.

"No. Not just that. I have a big mission tonight." He told me, avoiding my stare.

Aika excused herself because she knew that it's something personal. "I'm going out first. Please take care of Mikan, Kyoshiro." Were the last words before she closed the door.

We waved back and I faced him. "Continue." I let him speak. He sat on the chair just unoccupied by Aika.

"The Boss said we need to get the secret files from our enemy." I wondered. It's only him, why did he say 'we'?

"We? Who's with you?"

"Argh. With the black cat." I smirked for the first time. "Since when? Tell me all the details, hm?"

"Since he came here, THE END." He replied with an annoyed face. Being obstinate, I pushed him harder.

"I am not satisfied with your answer."

"Ugh., after we went to the pond and walked you back to your dorm. We were called by our Boss and he announced it. That's all..."

"So, does that mean that the enemies became partners, huh?" I giggled weakly.

"Tch."

There was a long silence until I blurted out something.

"Please avoid fighting with him." He tch-ed again.

"I'll avoid, I promise. Unless he starts it." I saw him rolled his eyes. A little smile lit up on my face as a sign of care.

"Remember, there are still 2 games left. I want you to take care of yourself. I don't want that something bad will happen to you." I felt the warmth of his hand as he held my left hand.

"Get well soon…"

The doors for the second time, opened, ruining the moment. We saw Aika with Hotaru and Ruka this time.

Ruka started with a friendly greeting. "It doesn't hurt if old friends visit right?"

A smile. I love it when friends gather.

"Yo!" Kyoshiro said coolly.

"Kyoshiro-san, It's nice to meet you here." Replied Ruka.

"I am not that pleased." Hotaru said confidently. Oh Hotaru, can you be at least gentle to my new friends for a while, especially Kyoshiro? Hotaru went near and she hugged me. She whispered and made sure that I was the only to hear it.

"I only want Natsume for you, baka." She stopped the hug shortly. Wait... did she read my mind? She just replied! She doesn't want to be gentle to the others because she only wants Natsume for me?!

That's insane… or maybe it's a new invention... I wasn't able to notice that I started to stare at the sky.

BAKA

BAKA

BAKA

"Ouch! Hotaru…" They all laughed. "Don't hit me with the baka gun!" I talked back.

"You made us worry so much, idiot! Congratulations, you're still safe and breathing." Hotaru spoke.

"Thanks for congratulating, Hotaru-chan. And, when did you start to hug people?" I asked. She just ignored my question. I felt overwhelmed. I'm happy that my old friends are back, plus Aika and Kyoshiro are here. Natsume's the only missing though.

Hooo.. Why the heck am I thinking of him! I was like disappointed that Natsume wasn't with them.

Sigh.

-

{The next day}

It's a beautiful Monday morning and I noticed that more classmates, enemies, and friends came to visit me before attending class. Yeah, I'm still in the hospital and if you don't know, the hospital is inside the school premises.

The doctor that took care of me told that I will only stay here for a short while. He said that I'll only stay here until tomorrow. And that means, only 3 days.

As what I have heard, the second game would still be this Saturday. I want to watch and support Kyoshiro, but I needed to rest. Since last night, I've been thinking on what happened on their mission.

Were they successful? How if not? I haven't seen Kyoshiro since morning. He hasn't visited me yet. Aika visited, though, but she didn't mention something about Kyoshiro. I thought something happened with the Shiro Neko and Kuro Neko, but when the door opened, Kyoshiro came into my sight.

"Kyoshiro-kun! I'm glad you visited before attending class." I tried myself to act cheerful.

"I only have a few minutes. And I feel like cutting classes today."

"Mou… Don't ever cut classes. I'll be okay here, promise. So how was your mission?"

"It was fine and we got the files. But the black cat got injured"

* * *

_Normal POV (Biology Class)_

The students were in inside the science lab, except for Mikan of course, who is in the hospital currently. Some students listened attentively to their teacher, while our very own Natsume just did his daily class routine.

Read manga, read manga, sleep, cut classes, sleep, and read manga.

That's what we should expect of Natsume. He doesn't need to study because the entire lesson that the teacher teaches, he knew before the class is taught.

Kyoshiro and Aika seem worried about Mikan's condition, if she is okay. Hotaru and Ruka both listened to their teacher. The class ended shortly and the students rejoiced. Natsume went out of the classroom grabbing the opportunity that the next teacher hasn't arrived.

"This is so boring."

He wandered around the campus when she stumbled on a Sakura tree. He can hear the rustling of the leaves. And he can see how the leaves fall.

"This brings back memories…"

He went near a fallen leaf and picked it up. A thought came up into his mind. He got more leaves and flowers from the tree and after that, he turned back and went to the direction of the hospital. You maybe have something in mind, right? Yes, he's going to visit Mikan for the first time and it's going to be secretly. He chose not to visit her yesterday because he knew that Kyoshiro, Aika, and the others would be there.

_Natsume's POV_

When I reached the room, I sighed. Doubting if Mikan is asleep or not, but I took the risk. I twisted the door knob and went inside.

Luck was on my side. She is asleep. I went closer and closer to check the sleeping brunette. Sadness was very evident on her face. (A/N: Sadness, because she heard that Natsume got injured.)

I sighed again. I made sure that I won't make any noise so that the brunette wouldn't wake up. I placed the flowers and leaves I got from the Sakura tree on the table beside her and got a sticky note and a pen.

'Get Well Soon.' Was the thing I wrote. At the back of the note, I wrote the tiniest I can. 'From Natsume.'

Just as I stuck the note near the leaves and flowers, the doors creaked. The windows are just too small for me to escape and the comfort room is near the front door. The only place where I could hide is under the bed. I hid very fast like a cat under Mikan's bed. At first, I thought it is Kyoshiro, since he also wants to cut classes, but when I saw heeled sandals, I was mistaken. It was a girl. I couldn't see the face, but when the girl spoke softly, I could tell that the girl is kind.

"Onee-chan… Hana-chan is here. I don't want to disturb you, so just continue sleeping… I hope that you'll get well soon."

Hana-chan? Onee-chan? I never knew that Mikan has a younger sister. I continued listening. I sense Mikan still snoring since no reply was heard. I saw her feet moving going towards the chair near the table where I placed the leaves and the flowers. She sat down.

"Onee-chan, I just arrived last Saturday. I was supposed to surprise you, but instead, I was the one surprised when I heard you are in the hospital. I wasn't able to visit you yesterday because I was scared. I think I was scared because your other friends might not know me yet."

She was scared?

"Onee-chan, I'll be your classmate next week. I'll be an official student of this school next week. Finally, you'll meet and see me again next week. Oh, wait. Who brought these leaves and flowers here? It's from the Sakura tree."

_Normal POV_

The girl who was talking with the sleeping Mikan for a while, flipped the sticky note.

"From Natsume?" she was able to read the small message on the bottom right.

"She read it? She was able to read it?" Natsume thought.

"Who is Natsume? Is he your boyfriend, Mikan-nee?" she asked innocently. Just as Natsume heard the last sentence, his nose became itchy.

"Why did I even hide here?"

He couldn't take it anymore. He's going to sneeze and.. and..

**SIGH. End of Chapter 13**

**

* * *

  
**

**GOMENE MINNA_SAN!**

**It took me a month to update this story and I was soooo guilty!**

**I was lazy to open my account for the past 2 weeks because of too much assignments and practices for our speech choir. I just opened my account yesterday night to check whether my beta reader has finished beta-reading it, and so I received the new chapter. _Sigh._ I'm so sorry if I disappointed some of you...**

**To: JeZrA_Amutolover110- Thanks for liking the story (but always remember that the plot is really from huyutfsakura and I just continued her story) and I am sorry if I wasn't able to update this the usual way I do. I am hoping that no interruptions will happen again so that I'll update the next chapter fast. :) Again, I'm sorry.**

**REVIEWS are very well accepted. Even Criticisms and FLAMES (if you dare to.)**

**and thanks for the reviews. x)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Results

**I posted Chapter 14 a day before my deadline! I thought my beta-reader wasn't able to give Chapter 14 back. I was wrong, she sent it last 28th of December and I just knew it was given already. Please forgive me. :)**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 14!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Natsume's POV

_And I'm going to sneeze.. and.._

"Excuse me."

A voice was heard, it's probably the doctor's. _Whew, good thing I didn't sneeze. Tch. Why in the world am I hiding anyways?!_

Normal POV

Hana stood up and bowed with a greeting. "Good morning, doctor."

"Good morning to you too." The doctor greeted back with a smile. "Aren't you attending classes today? It's still 10 in the morning and lunch hasn't started."

She made a soft giggle. "Actually, I am a new student and I won't start my classes until next week. I'm also the patient's sister."

"That's good to hear that Sakura-san's sister is here to visit her." The doctor said as his long, thick lab coat swished as he walked to check the sleeping patient.

After a few 'observations', the doctor faced Hana.

"What is it, Doctor? How is she?"

"She can attend classes tomorrow. The truth is, she can be discharged anytime today, but just give her a little time to rest in her own room."

Hana's jaw dropped. "If that's all it is, then I can't wait!"

Meanwhile, Natsume, who is currently under the patient's bed, smiled when he heard the good news. His nose was still itchy but he endured and surpassed it.

The doctor smiled too. "Well then, I better go now. Please take care of her."

"Yes, doctor, thank you very much!"

The doors opened and closed again as the doctor went out. Hana sat down again on the chair.

Due to the conversations happened a while ago, Mikan woke up. She had a blurry eyesight and couldn't see the environment properly. Aside from those things, she only could see a girl sitting down.

At first she thought the girl was Aika and she blurted out her name but when her eyes became clearer, she saw a familiar girl smiling at her.

"Hana?" Mikan's eyes widened.

Hana's smile got wider. "Onee-chan!" Mikan felt her strength coming back.

"How did you get in our school premises?" She asked as she gave Hana a tight hug.

"I'm already a regular student here. Starting next week, I'll be attending the same school with you!"

"That's great!" she paused and her tone changed "So, who's left with mom and dad?

"Onee-chan, don't worry! Our mom and dad said that they'll be okay. They can handle themselves because they're old and they know what to do!"

They both laughed. Natsume, still under the bed just smirked.

_They're laughing just because of that. Stupidity really runs in polka's family... _He thought.

"And, Mikan-nee, the doctor said you can be discharged from the hospital now! He also said you can attend classes too."

Mikan was delighted "Yes! I can attend classes again! Hahaha!" she exclaimed.

"So, I need to go down first to notify and inform the doctor that you're ready to be discharged. I'll leave you and I'll come back as quickly as I can."

"Thank you."

Hana paused on her tracks, looked back and winked. "That's what sisters are for."

While Hana is out, Mikan noticed something on the table. " is this a Sakura?" she got the note and read it. "Get Well Soon." And she looked at the back, luckily or unluckily, she saw 'From Natsume.'

"Natsume?" She wandered her sense of sight around the room. "He just visited me, right?"

Failing to see Natsume inside the room, she smiled not because Natsume wasn't there, but because of the Sakura he gave to her.

While Mikan discovered that it was from Natsume, Natsume smiled again. He chose to go out under the bed, dusted off his pants, and looked at Mikan.

When Mikan saw him, she began to say, "This is weird. Maybe, I'm still dizzy because I'm seeing him here and with all the Sakura, maybe it wasn't from him after all."

She blinked once, twice.

"Natsume!?"

"Polka, you know it's hard hiding under your bed for the whole time after your 'sister' came inside. Huh, you had a sister, since when?"

"Uh, in Alice Academy, no one really cared to know my family background, even Hotaru, so why bother telling anyone?"

_You were hiding there the whole time?!_ She thought.

"Hn. But why does the name Hana Sakura sound so familiar to me?"

"I dunno. And why were you under my bed?"

"It's none of your business. Tch. Gotta go." He said as he was about to open the door.

He stopped when he heard the friendly greeting from Mikan. "Thanks."

"Hn." He continued opening the door with a blush on his face.

The Day of Game 2 and 3

"Game 2 and 3 are to happen in a day so.. The next game would be…DODGEBALL. And that is the reason why we are gathering in the court." Hotaru, Mikan's stoic best friend, announced through invention 317.

The crowd cheered. "Yay!"

"For the competitors, we still have Natsume and Kyoshiro. They will both compete in our dodge ball game." Ruka, who was beside Hotaru, said to the the mob.

Just as Ruka announced the names, Kyoshiro and Natsume showed themselves to the students who gave their time just to watch the game.

Kyoshiro went out with his group consisting of 5 members including him and so with Natsume.

-

"Mikan-nee, would you watch the game?" asked Hana.

Mikan shook her head. "I think not. And I have a strong feeling that Kyoshiro will win the two games that would happen today. Now that I think of it, Hotaru mentioned something a while ago too."

Flashback

"Mikan." Hotaru approached her brunette friend.

"What is it?" Mikan replied with a question.

"After we declare the winner of the competition, we want you to be prepared."

"Prepared?"

"Yes. Dress yourself properly and make yourself presentable."

"But why do I need to, Hotaru?"

"I hope you would agree to our plan. Our plan is that the winner will have a special date with you, as their prize."

"What? I'd rather not!" she protested.

"You'll miss the chance Mikan. How if Kyoshiro wins? Don't you want to have a date with him? And if you're thinking that if Natsume was declared as the winner, um… I think Natsume will have lesser chances in winning. Kyoshiro got the first point right? Plus, in the votes, the current standing is that Natsume is behind Kyoshiro just for 200 rabbits."

"I would like to have a date with Kyoshiro, but-"

"No more buts, Mikan."

"Fine."

End of Flashback.

"So that is what Hotaru said…"

Mikan nodded with approval. "Yeah. So would you make me presentable?"

"Sure!"

"And I called Aika for help too."

"Eh? Who's Aika?"

After Hana questioned her big sister, the doors opened revealing Aika with a smile on her face.

"Mi-chan! I'm here!" she shouted happily.

Mikan stood up and went to her front door. She hugged Aika and greeted her.

"So, how is my fave best friend?" Aika asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Great as always." She replied while guiding Aika to her bedroom.

When Aika saw Hana, she immediately asked. "Who's she, Mikan?"

"Well." She paused and went near Hana. "I'm proud to present to you, my little sister, who is just younger than me for 9 months, Hana Sakura."

"Pleased to meet you!" Hana bowed.

"Whoa... she's pretty! I love her blond hair! Pleased to meet you too. I am Aika, by the way."

Aika faced Mikan. "Well then, let's start.

-

Kyoshiro and Natsume went to their respective sides of the courts and the game began. The ball they used allowed them to use their alices. So one by one, Kyoshiro team members got hit by the ball leaving 2 members remaining in Kyoshiro's team (including him) and 3 members in Natsume's team (including him too).

Kyoshiro threw the ball, hitting a member on Natsume's team. That left them 2 versus 2.

The game continued until only the team captains were left.

The both of them panted heavily.

"I'll never gonna lose to you, Natsume."

"Neither will I. I won't let you win this time."

Natsume threw the ball………

And..

-

"So, how's your hair?" Aika asked.

"It's perfect! I love the bun!" Mikan replied.

Hana smiled. "Well, now let me choose your dress, nee-chan."

-

His alice was so powerful; Kyoshiro got hit.

"And that proclaims our winner, Hyuuga Natsume!" Hotaru announced to the whole group and the crowd stood up and cheered.

Natsume smiled. Kyoshiro frowned.

"So for the voting, you only have a few hours to give your votes and the voting will end after the 3rd game."

-

(after a few hours..)

"For the 3rd and the last game, we have TENNIS!"

And the game started..

-

"And the winner is... Hyuuga Natsume for our 3rd game!"

Natsume grinned while Kyoshiro walked out.

"And for the final results of our voting… Kyoshiro garnered 530 votes while Natsume garnered 530 votes too!"

The whole crowd gasped. It's a tie!

"Obviously, our New Hottie of T.D.A is Natsume Hyuuga!" Ruka clapped his hands and so with Hotaru.

Hotaru went near Natsume ans whispered something. "You better wear something formal tonight. Eight P.M. You're lucky, since you won, you'll have a special date with Mikan tonight."

Natsume's eyes widened. But inside him, he'll almost jump with joy."

-

(when it struck 8 p.m.)

"Mikan-nee, don't run! Your dress will be destroyed!" Hana reminded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just so excited! I can't wait to see Kyoshiro!"

Aika clicked her tongue. "How if Natsume won? We don't know the results yet, right?"

"Nah, I'm sure that Kyoshiro won."

Aika and Hana both sighed. "Fine. Fine. Just tell us tomorrow what happened, okay?"

"Sure.. I gotta go! Bye!"

-

When Mikan reached the place Hotaru told her to go, she was amazed. She was very amazed to see the place decorated with candles, flowers and with the moon that shone so bright. In the center of the garden was a round table covered with expensive cloth and above it were plates and silverwares.

"Amazing.." she thought.

On the side were 2 violinists who were dressed in a formal attire, played a sweet tune just as she went inside the place covered with vines. In front of her, a lad stood, not facing her.

"Kyoshiro..." Mikan portrayed her best smile ever. "Kyoshiro.." She really hoped.

The lad's face turned to a small frown. He doesnt' have any choice but to faced her. He felt something weird especially that Mikan blurted Kyoshiro's name, not his. He faced the brunette who was dressed in a chocolate colored gown, her hair in a bun and with a simple make-up.

"Natsume!?"

The violinists stopped.

"It's me, polka. I obviously won the game." he said as cold as ever. Natsume wore something formal and this time, his hair wasn't messy like before.

"What! You sure cheated, right? You cheated!" she said with tearful eyes. "Why should it be you?!"

Natsume expressionlessly said. "You don't believe me. You won't even forgive me until now. All you say is Kyoshiro, Kyoshiro, Kyoshiro."

"You shouldn't care! I own my life and no one should tell me who should I love!" Mikan whimpered.

Natsume went near her and tried to give her a hug. But just as he offered his arms, Mikan already refused it. "Natsume, after all those words you said to me in Alice Academy, I was really hurt... I.. I hate YOU!"

"Mikan. I was happy that this was my prize for winning. I was really happy. Then.. If that's what you want. Go back to your room and let's have our separate lives." he said, avoiding looking at her. For the first time, Natsume shed a tear.

Mikan walked away, tears rolling on her cheeks. The rain fell down.

Everything that was arranged for the date was wet. The violinists chose to go back to the building while Natsume remained standing under the rain.

"I'll show you that you still love me, Mikan... I'll prove it to you...."

**End of Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for the reviews, namely:**

_moonacre99 _

_velvet92 _

_Xxdarkness-angelxX _

_Najika Tsubasa-chan _

_emeraldeyes . kylie _

_JeZrA-Amutolover110  
_

_x'bLuE-AnGeL'x - _It's okay, REALLY.I should be the one to apologize since it took me a month to update.

_nindy_MUTZ  
_

_..academy. - _You must be Irene, nuh?_  
_

_ DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG  
_


	15. Chapter 15: The End

**Chapter 15: The End**

Many weeks have passed since Natsume and Mikan's little 'date' catastrophe. In that long span of time, they never talked or even threw a smile at each other. Natsume went back to his cold attitude but Mikan changed. She became irritable and her bubbly attitude was gone. Their friends have noticed these changes, and yet, no one dared to bring them back together.

One day, while Mikan was in her room, Hana walked out of the dormitory. She planned to pick flowers from the garden and give it to Mikan to enlighten her mood. After picking every kind of flower, she happily hopped back to the dormitory. On her way back, a dog ran past her. She trembled a bit causing the flowers in her hands to fall to the ground.

"Oh! These poor little flowers!" she shouted out loud.

She bent down to pick the scattered flowers.

"Want some help?"

Hana then looked up and saw Natsume. "It's you. Well, I guess I could use some help." She told him. Natsume bent down to pick them up and immediately gave it to Hana.

"Here"

"Thank you, Natsume." Hana replied.

He turned and walked away. On Hana's side, she blushed a bit and let's just say, she had just experienced what it meant to be in love.

-

"Mikan-nee!" Hana giggled as she skipped over to her older sister.

"You really bothered to give me these? Thank you so much." Mikan said, really thankful.

"Oh! Those flowers weren't as good when I picked them." Hana sighed. "They fell to the ground."

"But they are still quite fre-," Mikan started until Hana interrupted her.

"Oh, but Mikan-nee! If he just didn't help me, I will be feeling back pains now!" Hana blushed, remembering what had happened.

"Why?" Her sister wondered out loud.

"Mikan-nee, I think I fell in love with him!"

Mikan's eyes widened when she heard that but a smile was plastered on her face. "Then who's the lucky boy?"

Hana hesitated to answer but Mikan convinced her.

"Fine! Fine! But don't you ever get mad at me." Mikan nodded.

"I would never."

"Okay. Well, he's just," Hana blushed an even darker shade of pink. "Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan's eyes widened for the second time.

"Wha-whaat?"

"Natsume…you don't love him anymore, right?"

"Yeah."

And that made Mikan showed a Poker Face.

-

"To end another year in Tokyo Demons Alice School, we will be having a Prom!" Touchiro-sensei announced to the whole class.

"Yayyy!" Almost all students exclaimed.

"So for the prom, it would be up to you to choose your partners." He told the class. "That's it. Prom will be held this Saturday and all of you should wear formal costumes and gowns!"

-

(Dismissal Time)

"Mikan!" Kyoshiro panted.

Mikan looked back with a smile.

"Wanna invite me as your partner?" Kyoshiro looked dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah." He didn't know Mikan would read his mind like that.

"Okay then," And Mikan walked away.

-

"Hmm… I really wanted to invite Natsume, but that would be kind of weird. A girl inviting a boy for the prom." Hana wondered all night inside her room. "Uh, who would even invite a new student like me?"

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Coming!"

Hana was shocked to see Natsume near the door. "Hyuu-Hyuuga! What are you doing here?" she asked with a tint of red on her face.

"Urgh. I want you to be my date for the prom."

-

At the night of the prom, all girls wore glamorous and fashionable styles of clothes. Some wore long gowns and some wear ball gowns that made them look like Modern Cinderellas. The boys were seen wearing formal attires too and the place was so beautiful.

In a specific table, Mikan and Kyoshiro stayed. Mikan was still gloomy while Kyoshiro tried and tried to cheer her up. She couldn't get over what Hana told her, that she had fell in love with Natsume. She just couldn't get it off of her mind.

Near their table, was Ruka and Hotaru's table. As sweethearts, they don't really act like one. Hotaru just ate crabs, shrimp, crabs, crabs and crabs leaving Ruka dumbfounded.

"Mikan-nee!" Hana called out.

"Hana!" Mikan smiled but her smile turned into disappointment when she saw Natsume beside Hana. "Na-Natsume's your date?"

She nodded in approval. She leaned toward Mikan and whispered. "I never thought he would ask me out!"

Mikan showed a fake smile. "That's good to hear."

Kyoshiro asked. "Why are the two of you in our table?"

"Oh, I want to stay with the two of you! Is that not good?" Hana asked with puppy eyes.

"No problem at all, Hana."

-

Now for the Last dance! Together with your partner please proceed to the center of this room!" the moderator announced.

Couples and non-couples walked towards the dance floor. Hotaru and Ruka were one of them.

"Mikan, wanna dance?' Kyoshiro asked Mikan in a sweet tone.

"Sure" She replied. And the both of them proceeded to the dance floor.

"Mou, Natsume, can we also dance?" Hana asked cutely.

"Urgh. Fine."

-

When Hana and Natsume went near Mikan, Mikan felt down again. She still misses Natsume and those talks they have. Throughout the weeks avoiding each other, she had realized that Natsume was a part of her life and somehow, she still felt something towards him.

After the Last dance, slowly the people in the room lessened. Natsume and Hana went to their separate rooms as well with Mikan and Kyoshiro. Feeling so down, Mikan really wanted to ask Natsume something. She got the courage and went to his room.

"Mikan?"

"Natsume. Ughh.." she was nervous to ask it.

"Do you want to ask about Hana and I?" he asked coldly.

"Ye-yeah."

"Nothing is between us, okay. You can now go." Natsume attempted to slam the door but failed when Mikan shouted out loud.

"I still love you!"

The time seems to stop when she blurted out those words.

Natsume who was also shocked at that time commanded. "Say it again."

"I said I love yo-," before Mikan could finish her sentence, Natsume kissed her hungrily.

Smash!!

The two stopped and looked at the person just near the door. Hana.

"Hana!"

"Mikan-nee??!!! Natsume!!!" Hana screamed. "I hate you!!!" she stomped towards her room leaving the broken glass.

-

The next day

"Aika, have you seen Hana since this morning?" Mikan asked in a worried tone.

"No, I didn't even see Kyoshiro and Natsume since last night."

Mikan wondered. "I wonder why."

"Someone told me that they are on a mission. It was quite sudden that's why they weren't able to talk with you for a while. But I really don't know what's wrong with Hana."

"Oh, I'm quite worried. The sun is going to set and I haven't seen the three of them! Oh! Hana shouldn't be like this and the both of them should have returned early in the morning!" Mikan trembled.

"Sakura-san!"

"Yes, Touchiro-sensei?"

"Bad news. Kyoshiro and Natsume were captured and kept as prisoners." Their teacher said, panting.

"What???!" Mikan screamed. "Well, find a plan! Tell the head that I will go to the place where they went."

"But Mii-chan, it's so dangerous…" Aika warned.

"I don't care if it's dangerous! I have the nullification and SEC right? I can do it! I will still call help whenever I need one." She insisted.

"Okay, Sakura-san, just calm down. If that's your wish, I'll tell the head immediately. But promise us that you'll keep yourself safe."

Mikan sighed. "Thank you very much, Sensei. I'll promise to stay safe!"

-

The sun is almost setting and Mikan Sakura is all ready. She was given permission and some equipment that she might use to protect or save the two boys. But in her mind, she couldn't get the thing that her sister is lost. She was still sad that Hana got mad. Mikan doesn't know if she can do this mission properly.

Mikan now arrived in the place the people in the school suspected where the two guys are kept.

Her legs trembled so does her lips. The place is quite dark and silent. It seems no one is around. The thing that bothered her the most was, there were crates of boxes lying around in every corner.

"It seems like no one is around. But how come they say that this is the place?" she wondered placing her fingers near her chin until someone called

"Help!!"

Her eyes widened. "That sounded like Natsume!!"

Mikan ran as fast as she could. She tried to locate the area where Natsume should be. Luck was on her side and she located them easily.

"Kyoshiro! Natsume!" she shouted out loud.

"Just in time, Mikan Sakura." A female voice echoed.

Mikan shivered. "Who are you? Come out and show your face to me!"

A girl went out of a door. "It's so nice to meet you again, sister. You came earlier then I had expected."

Mikan's eyes widened are her jaws dropped. "Hana?!"

"Yes. Surprised?"

She froze. She couldn't believe it!

"Why?"

Hana smiled at her sister. "Don't ask why onee-chan. I should be the one asking that." She growled. "You told me you don't love him anymore, but you lied! So, for that you need to pay." She announced holding a gun in each hand.

"Onee-chan, for this night, you need to choose. Kyoshiro or Natsume? If you choose Kyoshiro, I'll shoot Natsume. If you choose Natsume, your dear Kyoshiro will die." She warned.

Mikan didn't move. Both of them are so important in her life, but she needs to choose one.

"I'll give you 10 seconds my dear older sister."

"10."

"_Kyoshiro?" _

"9."

"_No. Natsume?"_

Hana kept on counting and different names are fighting in Mikan's brain.

"2"

The sirens sound was heard throughout the small building.

"Mikan!" Touchiro's voice was heard.

"Shoot!" Hana said. "I need to escape. Fast." She ran towards an escape door when she realized it was blocked from the other side.

"Not fast enough, Hana." Hotaru said icily from behind her. They grabbed her as she cursed and spat at them. Hana was no longer the sweet and innocent Hana. She had bloomed into an evil, and crazed flower, vividly blooming with a deranged color.

Soon, Hana was brought back to the academy. Kyoshiro and Natsume who experienced minor injuries were cured.

-

"Mikan, I know it's difficult in your part. But you really need to choose between Natsume and I." Kyoshiro told her.

"Kyoshiro, it's really hard. But I hope you do understand. You know, thanks for those days we've been together. You were always there for me. But I loved Natsume first and loved him more."

"I understand."

"Thank you so much."

Kyoshiro smiled. "You better be in a hurry. Natsume will depart for America few minutes after. He decided to transfer schools and study in America instead."

Mikan painted a little smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, Kyoshiro. I'll never forget you!" And she ran.

Kyoshiro sighed as he knew he was doing the right thing by letting her go.

'_That smile, even if it were a small one, I could never have completed it.'_

-

"Natsume!"

Natsume who was near at the door of the Japan Airport stopped. He looked back and saw Mikan running towards him.

"Mikan?"

"You never told me you're leaving."

"I'm sorry." He replied bowing his head.

"Please don't go. Just stay with me."

With those words from Mikan's mouth, he smiled once again. Mikan was back.

"I'll never let go of you again." He embraced her, feeling good.

"Promise?" She held out a pinky. He smiled at her innocence.

"I promise."

FIN

* * *

**A/N: **The ending sucks right?? Anyways, I am still glad that I finished a story in my whole life!

Thank you very much to those who were patient in each chapter. To those who reviewed, you added color to the story. TY to those who read this story until the very last chapter. ((:

I can't do this without my beta-reader. ;) OMG101. Thank you Cherri. ;DD

I hate to say goodbye to this story. But this will be the last. D: Thank you people! :DD

Don't forget to give your last review, okay? It's just a simple click of a button and some words. ;D

If you have still time, can you read my other stories?

Arigato minna-san! :DD


End file.
